Aparté à Las Vegas
by mellon50
Summary: [COMPLET] Et voila une nouvelle partie de terminé, avec un chapitre plutôt sanglant, ce qui m'oblige à élever le rating, plein de review svp
1. Il pleut à Las Vegas !

**Harry Potter : Mage Gris : Aparté à Las Vegas :**

Intro : Petite fiction à cours chapitres qui parle des vacances d'Harry dans la ville de Las Vegas. Son Oncle, dont l'entreprise a été rachetée par une grande famille de riches américains, souhaitait en effet parler affaire avec le nouveau PDG de la Grunnings. Dudley et Pétunia ont donc été cordialement invités.

**Chapitre 1 : Il pleut à Las Vegas !!**

Harry était assez déçu. Bien sûr il était arrivé sans problème dans le grand aéroport que formait le bâtiment de Las Vegas, bien qu'il soit complètement à plat niveau magie. Il était dans une ville en plein milieu d'un désert et il pleuvait des cordes !! On peut dire que Harry n'en revenait pas, faire autant de kilomètres pour retrouver la même température que dans sa bonne vieille Angleterre, ça à de quoi décevoir.

Harry jura en Russe, une langue qu'il trouvait appropriée pour il ne savait quelle raison pour ce genre de sentiments. La porte devant lui s'ouvrit automatiquement, laissant à Harry le loisir de se prendre le vent violent qui soufflait dehors. Mais Harry resta imperturbable, comme si la pluie ne l'atteignait pas. Il regarda aussi en souriant les autres courir un peu partout pour trouver un autre abri, la plupart en chemise. La nuit était encore présente, le décalage se faisant, il était 23 heures.

Il se passa une main dans ses cheveux complètement trempés et s'arrêta devant quelque chose de pratique : Un grand bâtiment se dressait devant lui, fait en métal et en verre, avec écrit en gros Bibliothèque dessus. Harry sourit, leva sa baguette de bois noir. La porte s'ouvrit tandis que les alarmes s'éteignirent. Il passa devant l'accueil, l'habituel point rouge des caméras éteintes prouvait que le sort EMP (pulsion électromagnétique) marchait à merveille.

Il prit alors un gros bouquin, s'assit confortablement sur une des nombreuses tables et chercha le nom où ses tuteurs s'étaient réfugiés pour l'été dans l'annuaire. Cela ne fut pas chose aisée comme il ne connaissait pas le nom du quartier dans lequel ils habitaient, par chance, cette famille était dans le glossaire des personnalités de Las Vegas, ce qui lui facilita la tâche. Il repartit à l'accueil, prit une feuille volante et un crayon et nota l'adresse pour s'en souvenir. Il la plia en deux, puis en quatre avant de s'en aller. Il referma derrière lui la porte et réactiva alarmes et caméras.

Ce qu'on pouvait dire de Las Vegas, c'est qu'il semblait y avoir la nuit autant que le jour du monde et de la lumière. Il observa à loisir les fontaines du casino Montecito, qui semblait d'ailleurs rempli à capacité maximum, comme il put le voir quand plusieurs voitures repartirent sous les bons conseils d'un voiturier assez bronzé. Il put voir toutes les curiosités de la Ville comme la tour Effel miniaturisée, la pyramide, d'autres casinos et des bâtiments plus extravagants les uns que les autres. Cette ville débordait niveau lumière et son. Il devint évident pour Harry que les Berkeley habitaient à l'autre bout de la ville quand il demanda à un voiturier du Montecito sa route.

- Excusez-moi Monsieur Cannon, lut Harry sur un pins au niveau de la poitrine, connaissez-vous le chemin qui mène à la rue Normandy Shores. Je dois dire que je suis un peu perdu.

- Appelez-moi Mike, dit un homme grand d'origine sûrement mexicaine. La rue Normandy Shores, je connais assez bien la rue, ma Tante y habite. Vous êtes à pied, demanda-t-il.

- Ouais, je viens de l'aéroport là, répondit Harry.

- Accent Anglais, nota Mike, je vois que vous êtes un bon marcheur, surtout par ce temps. J'ai fini ma soirée, je peux vous y amener si vous le voulez, j'en profiterais pour passer le bonjour à ma Tante.

- Je ne voudrais pas gêner surtout, dit Harry, mais je suis partant. Harry Potter, ajouta Harry en levant la main que Mike serra rapidement.

Il le mena alors au parking du casino, continuant à discuter, Mike lui demandant s'il avait fait bon voyage et lui disant qu'il n'avait pas de chance de tomber le seul jour où il pleuvait à Las Vegas. Ils entrèrent dans une belle décapotable bleue. Il mit le contact, passa la première et démarra. Le conducteur en profita alors pour lui faire une petite visite de la ville pour pouvoir reconnaître son chemin une prochaine fois. Les maisons s'espacèrent alors et commencèrent à devenir de plus en plus hautes et grandes, avec de grands murs qui cachaient sûrement un jardin et une piscine.

- Nous voilà dans la rue, vous allez chez qui ? Demanda Mike en tournant à droite.

- Je suis invité chez les Berkeley si vous les connaissez, dit Harry dubitatif en regardant la pluie s'écraser sur les vitres.

- Oh ! Vous allez sûrement croiser ma Tante pendant vos vacances alors, Cécile Berkeley et ma Tante sont inséparables. Je dois même avoir la clef magnétique pour le portail. Vous pouvez chercher dans la boîte à gants un boîtier noir.

- Je l'ai, dit Harry après quelques secondes de fouilles.

Mike entra alors dans une allée bordée de hauts arbres qui les cachaient complètement des voisins éventuels, il put voir devant lui un vrai petit manoir, cela n'aurait pas choqué Draco ou Maria, qui y habitaient depuis leur enfance, mais ce n'était pas le cas pour Harry. La grille s'ouvrit et les pneus de la voiture crissèrent sur les graviers de la cour. Ils tournèrent autour d'une fontaine et s'arrêtèrent derrière une longue limousine rose. Mike stoppa le contact et sortit de la voiture, tout comme Harry.

- La voiture est à ma Tante, je crois que je vais vous importuner plus longtemps que prévu, dit Mike en souriant à Harry.

- Vous êtes de très bonne compagnie, dit simplement Harry. Et puis, cela fera une belle surprise, car avouez que c'est une suite de coïncidences assez heureuse.

- En effet, dit Mike en riant légèrement avant de frapper la porte avec le heurtoir dont était munie la porte qui s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard sur une femme d'un âge mur qui portait l'uniforme noir de bonne de maison.

- Bonjour Mr Cannon, votre Tante est dans le salon, mais qui est-ce jeune homme.

- Harry Potter, se nomma lui-même Harry en baissant légèrement la tête, mon oncle et ma tante ne devraient pas se trouver loin selon une lettre.

- Nous ne vous attendions que demain, nota la maîtresse de maison, entrez, il n'est pas bon de rester dehors aujourd'hui. Elle leur retira leurs manteaux qu'elle accrocha dans une penderie proche. Elle les mena dans le grand hall en marbre blanc, les lustres suspendus sur un haut plafond éclairant parfaitement la pièce. La bonne ouvrit alors une porte imposante sur la droite. Les conversations à l'intérieur se turent alors.

- Laura, dit une voix féminine, y'a-t-il un problème.

- Vous et Madame Knight avez je le crains de la visite, annonça la prénommé Laura.

- Faites les entrer, dit une voix masculine.

- Bien Mr Berkeley.

Harry et Mike entrèrent dans ce qui semblait être un salon, où tout n'était que luxe, on pouvait dire que les propriétaires ne s'étaient pas limités sur le marbre et les tableaux de grands maîtres. Diverses expressions se mêlèrent les unes aux autres :

- Potter, fulmina Vernon.

- Mikee, dit une jolie femme qui enlaça de ses bras l'accompagnateur d'Harry.

- Mike, quelle bonne surprise, dit une jeune fille d'environ 16 ans, les cheveux bruns, le visage fin et les traits doux.

- Bonjour mon Oncle, annonça Harry d'une voix polaire. Je vois que vous prenez vos aises, remarqua Harry en regardant la chemise à fleurs que portait son oncle, dont le bas n'était pas complètement refermé à cause du ventre de l'Oncle.

- Tais-toi Potter, dit Vernon d'une voix contenue en se levant.

- Assis ! L'ordre claqua et tout le monde prit place, même ceux qui n'était pas concernés. J'aimerais d'abord me présenter. Je suis donc Harry Potter, neveu des Dursley. Mes sincères excuses pour l'avance de mon arrivée, je suis arrivé par mes propres moyens. D'ailleurs Tante Pétunia, il n'aurait pas été futile d'écrire l'adresse, mais heureusement, Mike m'a gentiment conduit ici.

- Rogers (prononcé à l'anglaise) Berkeley, bienvenue à la Villa d'el Puerte de Santa Maria. Voici ma femme Cécile et notre enfant Mary. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Las Vegas.

- Merci Monsieur, dit Harry en baissant la tête vers les personnages nommés.

- Et Gladys Knight, ma Tante qui est aussi chanteuse, ajouta Mike.

- Mary, accompagne donc Harry vers la chambre d'Hiver, et fais lui visiter la partie principale du manoir, dit Rogers à sa fille avant de reprendre sa conversation avec Vernon.

La jeune fille soupira mais sortit de la pièce avec Harry sur ses talons.

- Tu sais où est mon cousin, c'est le seul membre de la famille que je peux encadrer, demanda Harry en lui souriant.

- Je crois qu'il est dans sa chambre à l'heure actuelle, il en sort rarement d'ailleurs. Tu veux que je t'y amène ?

- Si ça t'embête pas trop, dit Harry en soulevant les épaules avant de se frotter les yeux d'épuisement.

- Tu vas bien, demanda-t-elle en remarquant l'expression tirée du visage d'Harry.

- Bof, dit Harry, je viens de me taper une journée de train pour revenir de l'internat et une autre dans une boîte de conserve qui s'appelle avion, c'est crevant à la fin.

- Mon pauvre, je déteste rester enfermer quelque part plus de deux heures, on y'est, dit-elle en stoppant devant une porte en bois foncé.

- Eh! Dud, arrêter de fumer et ouvre cette porte, cria Harry en voyant de la fumée sortir par l'espace minime entre la porte et le sol. Il y'eut quelque bruit, une fenêtre qui claque avant que Dudley ouvre la porte.

- Je ne fume pas…

- Et c'est quoi ça, dit Harry en enlevant de l'oreille gauche une cigarette.

- D'accord tu m'as eu, dit Dudley, je me ferai plus discret la prochaine fois.

- J'espère pour toi, je vais aller me coucher, et puis, je n'ai pas trop envie de faire poireauter mon guide, dit Harry en pointant du doigt Maria qui fit un sourire gêné. Au fait, tu as maigri, l'Amérique te va au teint apparemment, ajouta Harry avant de partir.

- Ta chambre se trouve dans l'aile nord du manoir, j'irai te réveiller demain pour te conduire à la salle à manger.

Elle ouvrit alors la porte et Harry entra dans une chambre bleu satiné, là aussi, quelques tableaux étaient accrochés et le marbre coloré de la cheminé était voyant. Harry jeta son sac par terre et s'écroula dans son lit. Il sentit alors quelque chose vibrer dans sa poche. Harry enfila ses lunettes et mit l'oreillette dans son oreille gauche.

- ….

- Putain Draco, j'allais dormir…

- …

- Il est 2 heures du mat' merde, prévient Maria que à Las Vegas, il y'a un décalage horaire merde, vous n'avez pas intérêt à me réveiller quand je dors.

-...

- Oui je suis à Las Vegas, oui c'est au Etats-Unis et j'aimerais bien dormir, alors tu retournes te balader dans ton manoir et tu me laisses dormir.

- Harry arracha de son visage les lunettes et fit un sourire d'excuses à Mary qui secoua la tête d'amusement.

- Normalement, j'étais pas censé être ici, Tante Pétunia m'as appris que je partais seulement quand j'ai trouvé sa lettre. Elle aurait pu en envoyer une à Poudlard.

- C'est quoi Poudlard, demanda Mary.

- Mon internat en Angleterre, c'est plutôt sympa mais le directeur est un peu frappé je crois, répondit Harry, une image de Dumbledore apparaissant dans sa tête. Harry retira son pollo et sa chemise et se frotta le visage une nouvelle fois.

- Je vais te laisser, tu as l'air complètement crevé, dit rapidement Mary les joues rouges.

C'est presque en courant qu'elle partie de la chambre. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour comprendre que ce n'était pas très intelligent de se déshabiller devant une inconnue. Harry haussa alors les épaules, s'écroula sur le lit et éteignit la lumière. Harry plaça par habitude un poignard sous son oreiller et s'endormit enfin, à Las Vegas….La pluie, dehors, s'arrêta, tout comme le vent.

NDA : Vous êtes prévenus, les chapitres seront courts . J'espère néanmoins que ce premier chapitre vous à plût et que vous laisserez autant de review ici que pour le dernier chapitre de HPGM 3. Je ne sais pas en combien de chapitre sera fait cette histoire, mais ils feront surement tous cette longueur. Après, vous aurez droit à HP : MG ? Livre 4 : La coupe de feu :

Je crois que j'ai tout dit ; à très bientôt

Mellon.

Merci beaucoup au review anonyme de hwoarang, aglae, neo, mystère, dreamlock666, Merlin, shenji, lord, marmotte, sly, catalis et paulharley59. Cela me touche vraiment d'avoir reçu autant de review.

Adenoide : Tu n'est pas la première(la seconde en faite) à dire que Harry est un brin machiste et qu'il ne peut plus aimer, mais qui sais ce qui peut arriver par la suite. Je ne peux pas dire grand chose car cela fait partie de l'histoire. Le seul moyen est que tu continues à lire ma fiction je le crains . Merci pour tes deux reviews sur les deux sites à cause du problème.


	2. Un jour, une ville :

**Harry Potter : Mage Gris : Aparté à Las Vegas :**

**Chapitre 2 : Un jour, une ville :**

Cela devait faire quoi…deux heures qu'il était endormi et un son aigu éclata dans sa chambre, comme si un chœur de Harpies avait décidé de participer à un concert de chant improvisé. Autant dire que ce n'était pas fameux. Harry ouvrit de grands yeux qui rencontrèrent le plafond de sa chambre, recouvert d'un paysage sublime d'un désert de glace. (NBR :haha !! prince des glaces est présent en force ici !!) Nda : hum…)

Il passa ses pieds au dessus des couvertures et se leva, ce cri insupportable toujours présent. Il prit sa baguette sous son oreiller et plaça un sort d'insonorisation rapide sur la chambre, bien que peut-être inutile. Il fouilla ensuite dans ses affaires et prit rageusement dans ses mains les lunettes de conversation. Il les plaça sur ses yeux, enfonça avec dureté l'oreillette.

- Oui, vociféra Harry.

- Eh, on dirait que tu t'es levé du pied gauche aujourd'hui, remarqua une voix, qu'il reconnut comme celle de Maria.

- Non, il est juste 4 heures du matin, c'est donc normal que je sois ainsi, répliqua Harry. Draco ne t'as pas prévenu ?

- De quoi ?dit d'une voix innocente Maria.

- Je vais tuer ce blondinet arrogant et lâcheur, cracha Harry, je suis à Las Vegas, soit un retard de fuseau horaire de – 6 heures si ma mémoire est bonne.

- Oh ! Excuse-moi, tu veux que je te rappelle plus tard ?

- Non c'est bon, je mangerai de la viande crue au petit déjeuner et ça ira mieux ensuite, répondit avec légèreté Harry.

- Beurk ! Tu es dégoutant des fois Harry. Alors, pourquoi tu es à Las Vegas ?

- Mon oncle tient une entreprise qui a été rachetée, et pour je ne sais quelle raison, son nouveau boss l'a appelé ici pour mettre les choses au point.

Harry finit donc sa nuit avec Maria, discutant principalement du peu qu'Harry avait vu de Las Vegas, Maria lui transmit aussi de nouvelles informations sur le tournoi des trois sorciers mais aussi sur la finale de la coupe du monde de Quidditch, où Draco l'avait gentiment invité ainsi que ses parents dans la tribune officielle. A ce sujet, Harry fut peiné, car il ne pourrait pas y assister, il était coincé ici jusqu'à fin aout.

Harry prit une douche, enfila jean et haut noir avant de filer à la cuisine où seule la bonne de maison, qui était apparemment aussi cuisinière était levée.

- Vous êtes matinal Mr Potter, remarqua-t-elle, la plupart des gens de la maison ne se lèvent que dans une heure, voulez-vous quelque chose à manger ?

- Appelez-moi Harry s'il vous plaît, et ma demande va vous paraître curieuse, mais j'aime bien manger de la viande crue au petit déjeune. La bonne se retourna, puis acquiesça lentement.

- Je devrais trouver cela Harry, bizarre ces Anglais, marmonna-t-elle en quittant la cuisine à grands pas. Harry secoua la tête, amusé de la dernière remarque. Alors qu'il attendait le retour de la bonne, Mr Berkeley entra dans la pièce, habillé d'une tenue impeccable sans faux plis.

- Bonjour Harry, bien matinal, dit-il en s'asseyant.

- Mr Berkeley, salua Harry.

- Vous avez vu Laura en venant, demanda-t-il en prenant le journal d'une main.

- Oui, elle est partie chercher quelque chose à manger qui n'est pas dans cette pièce.

Mr Berkeley allait répondre quand Laura fit irruption dans la pièce, tenant un plat de viande crue sur le plat de la main, elle le posa devant Harry qui s'empressa de commencer son assiette sous les yeux écarquillés de l'homme d'affaire. Laura haussa les épaules et servit le petit déjeuner pour son patron. Son repas, accompagné d'un verre de jus de fruit, repus, Harry se laissa aller sur sa chaise. Il emprunta ensuite le journal et lut la dernière page, où il était comté des histoires insolites.

Dès que les Dursley et le reste des Berkeley arrivèrent, Harry se leva, salua Dudley, Mary et Mrs Berkeley, mais oublia avec grand malheur sa Tante et son Oncle. Il visita par lui-même alors le manoir. Harry, ayant des goûts prononcés pour les endroits sombres et humides alla visiter les sous-sols de la maison, où il put faire quelques exercices magiques et moldus sans être gêné ou interrompu. Il reprit ensuite la route vers la cuisine où tout le monde semblait l'attendre. Il s'arrêta et s'appuya contre le cadre de la porte.

- Ah ! On n'attendait plus que toi, dit joyeusement Mr Berkeley. Ton Oncle et moi allons visiter le siège de ma société à Los Angeles, et vu qu'on va parler surtout affaires, je ne pense pas que tu sois intéressé, comme ton cousin ou ma fille. Ma femme et ta Tante nous accompagnent. Vous serez donc pendant 3 jours sous la surveillance de Laura. Je crois que Mary a prévu de vous occuper, vous n'aurez qu'à la suivre.

Les deux garçons opinèrent du chef avant de s'en aller ensemble, saluant poliment Mr et Mrs Berkeley, en leur souhaitant bon voyage. Ils étaient à mi-chemin de la chambre de Harry que ce dernier et Dudley furent rattrapés par Mary. Harry abaissa la clenche de sa porte et fit entrer tout ce beau monde dans sa chambre. Ils se jetèrent sur le lit.

- Une cigarette Harry ? demanda d'un air inquisiteur Dudley.

- Salop, dit Harry en prenant la cigarette et le briquet. Alors Mary, reprit Harry en ouvrant la fenêtre, que veux-tu faire de nous ?

- Le tour de Las Vegas, vous initier au golf et pourquoi pas se faire un film en fin de soirée, dit simplement Mary.

- J'aime, dit Dudley, simple, facile à retenir, par contre le golf, j'ai jamais testé, et mon cousin encore moins.

- Tu vas te ridiculiser Big D, mais au moins, tes amis ne seront pas là pour le voir, ça peut être amusant, railla Harry, mais avant, je propose que l'on apprenne plus de chose l'un de l'autre, je suis sur que je suis une vraie énigme, dit Harry en écrasant sa cigarette sur le bastingage du balcon.

- Je commence, dit joyeusement Dudley. Alors, j'ai bientôt 14 ans, je suis un fan de foot et de boxe. J'en fais d'ailleurs en club et je suis champion d'Angleterre junior des poids lourds. Avec mes amis, on forme une sorte de clan, je suis dans un collège très grand mais où les professeurs sont très gonflants.

- Ils sont toujours gonflants, renâcla Harry en pensant à McGonnagal. Harry Potter, cousin de ce détritus qui fait peur dans tout le quartier, je suis enfermé dans un internat d'Ecosse. J'aime le noir. J'habite chez mon cousin car mes parents sont morts quand j'étais jeune et fringuant. Je suis assez fort en arts martiaux et je suis allé au Japon pour faire une sorte de stage avec un maître en la matière. Je sais parler Anglais, Russe, Japonais et Allemand, ma meilleure amie étant originaire de ce pays. Oh ! Bien que cela ne se voit pas, j'ai le même âge que mon cousin.

- Quoi ! Je croyais que tu avais au moins mon âge, dit Mary surprise.

- Je dois avoir quelque chose de pas normal pour avoir poussé plus vite que les autres, dit fatalement Harry, et toi ? Tu as quel âge ?

- J'ai eu mes 17 ans il y a une semaine.

- Bon anniversaire, dirent les deux cousins ensemble.

- Merci, dit Mary gêné, bon, j'ai 17 ans donc, je suis moi aussi dans un internat à Harvard où je suis mes études. Dudley ouvrit grand la bouche.

- Tu es à Harvard à 17 ans !! La vache.

- Reste poli Dud, tu n'es pas devant le paysan du coin, dit Harry avec un sourire, n'empêche, c'est quoi Harvard ?

- Tu restes trop dans cet internat, mon pauvre Harry, dit Dudley en se tapant la tête contre sa main, l'école d'Harvard est l'une des plus réputée avec celle d'Oxford.

- D'accord, dit Harry qui n'y comprenait rien du tout.

- Mes amies sont donc toutes éparpillées dans les Etats-Unis, sauf une amie d'enfance qui n'habite pas loin. Sinon, ma mère est française et est un peu chauvine sur les bords. Je fais de l'équitation et mon père m'a instruite presque de force au golf.

- Tu parles français, demanda Harry intéressé.

- Non, mais ma mère très bien si tu veux, bien qu'elle ait un petit accent, ce qui agace un peu sa famille, dit-elle en pouffant légèrement. On y va ?

Ils descendirent les marches de marbre, Mary décrocha une paire de clés et ouvrit une petite porte dans le hall qui débouchait sur un garage modeste contenant une dizaine de voitures, certaines anciennes, d'autres un peu moins. Mary porta son choix sur une longue voiture de couleur argentée, qui semblait bien sportive et agressive, le museau de la voiture frôlant le sol. Harry et Dudley se remémorèrent rapidement qu'aux Etats-Unis, on pouvait avoir le permis à 17 ans avant de se placer à l'arrière de la voiture qui était tout aussi spacieux que l'avant. La porte du garage se leva, Mary mit le contact et sortit doucement du garage. La grille en fer forgé se leva elle aussi et ils partirent vers le centre de la ville.

Mary ne mit que 10 minutes à arriver en ville, mais ils en mirent 10 de plus pour trouver une place à 10 heures de la matinée dans un parking grand comme un terrain de foot. Ils se baladèrent ensuite dans Las Vegas, découvrant des choses époustouflantes, où Harry pu revoir les fontaines. Ils firent aussi une rapide visite de l'aquarium tout simplement dantesque. On pouvait ainsi descendre sous terre et voir les poissons, requins et autres dans leurs habitats naturels. En effet, le tunnel immergé sous l'eau était fait en verre.

Ils mangèrent le midi dans un restaurant assez classe mais pas trop pour ne pas perdre tout un après midi à manger avant de remonter dans la voiture pour partir vers le terrain de golf, qui était juste à côté de la maison des Berkeley.

Dudley, dont toute la concentration était fixée sur une petite balle de trois centimètres de diamètre à peine, et à la plus grande surprise de Harry et de Mary, la balle partit dans les cieux et s'arrêta à une distance raisonnable du premier trou.

- Coup de chance, marmonna Harry qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

- Essaie, dit Dudley avec un sourire vicieux, qui devint victorieux quand Harry arracha une partie du green sous les rires de Mary et Dudley.

Par pur gentillesse pour le green, Harry décida d'arrêter le massacre pour se consacrer aux performances de son cousin et de Mary, qui était nettement supérieure. Cette dernière s'appliqua donc à améliorer Dudley. Harry les regarda faire avec un petit sourire, avant de plonger sa main dans sa poche et d'en ressortir ses lunettes. Il avait découvert dans la notice que cet accessoire pouvait aussi capter les ondes des radios magiques. Il capta alors une radio plutôt pas mal, avec de la bonne music des bizarr sisters et d'autres groupes moins connus et sûrement américains comme Edynem ou Poofdog.

Il regarda d'un air intéressé Mary encadrer des bras Dudley pour bien suivre le bon geste pour son swing. Dudley avait-il une touche. C'est vrai que ce dernier avait beaucoup maigri, peut être à cause de la cigarette et du régime imposé par la diététicienne de son collège. Mais Harry savait surtout que le regard des autres importait beaucoup pour Dudley. Harry s'écroula sur le green, légèrement arrosé par les arroseurs automatiques disséminés dans tout le parcours. Il écouta pendant il ne savait combien de temps il resta dans cette position, mais il sentit quelqu'un le secouer. Harry grogna et ouvrit les yeux, Mary était penchée sur lui.

- Bien dormi ?

- Parfaitement, sûrement à cause du fait que personne n'a voulu me laisser dormir. Qu'est-ce qui se passe maintenant ?

- Il y a un vidéo club à côté de chez nous, on va choisir une VHS, tu nous aides à choisir ?

- Bah, je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir une grande culture niveau films, mais ça sera un plaisir, répondit Harry en se relevant d'un coup de hanche puissant.

Ils se décidèrent pour Mars Attacks ! Un film du jeune réalisateur Tim Burton, où des martiens attaquent la Terre. Malgré les bonnes intentions des humains, les hommes verts ne semblent pas vouloir la paix. Autant dire que pendant près de deux heures, ils ne firent que rire, des larmes de joies s'écoulant à flot. Pour Harry, ce fut une véritable découverte, et ce film rempli d'humour noir lui convenait parfaitement.

Harry put ensuite découvrir un match de NBA, les phoenix contre les lakers puis un match du Superbowl avant d'aller s'endormir après une journée bien remplie. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ses vacances le rendaient heureux, il n'était pas jaloux de Draco pour une fois, qui lui, partait un peu partout dans le monde l'été. Il replia sur lui les couvertures, et s'endormi rapidement.

NDA : Il est possible que certains bâtiments ou certains choses soit incohérente niveau temps, mais j'essaye d'en enlever le plus possible, néanmoins, je ne connais pas assez las vegas pour savoir quel bâtiment à été construit avant 1996. Cette fic n'est pas indispensable pour la suite de l'histoire, bien que je vais introduire quelques choses d'assez imporant, ainsi que quelques découvertes. Alors bien que ce soit pas une fic dans le sens profond du terme, j'aimerais que vous laissiez des reviews (hpfanfiction surtout). J'espère que ce court chapitre vous as plus, le prochain devrait arriver dans une semaine aussi.

Merci à tous les reviewers anonyme du site et pensez à vous inscrire. Si vous ne savez pas comment faire, il y'a un lien dans ma bio d'auteur.

Mellon.


	3. Culture Générale

**Harry Potter : Mage Gris : Aparté à Las Vegas :**

**Chapitre 3 : Culture Générale :**

Harry n'aurait jamais cru possible qu'il puisse passer de bonnes vacances. La plupart du temps, c'était plus une corvée qu'autre chose. Peut-être le fait que les Dursley n'étaient pas là était la raison principale, mais pas seulement, pensa Harry en regardant les fins liserés qui parcouraient le désert de glace. Cette chambre lui correspondait parfaitement, simple, pas trop chaleureuse pour tomber dans l'excès. Les deux derniers jours de l'absence des Dursley et des Berkeley à Los Angeles s'étaient bien passés comme la première journée. Tout le monde se connaissait désormais bien mieux, on pouvait même dire qu'un lien d'amitié était formé maintenant.

Harry resta enfermé dans sa chambre ce jour-ci, pour débuter ses leçons de vacances qui l'attendaient sagement dans sa valise désormais dans sa taille normale. Il débuta par la matière qui l'intéressait désormais le plus, les runes, se noyant dans une multitude de symboles plus ou moins complexes, mais Harry repoussait la difficulté pour avoir le résultat définitif. Il fit craquer ses doigts et repoussa le livre sur le bureau en chêne. Comme Remus ne leur avait pas donné de devoir de vacances, la DCFM n'était pas dans l'optique de ses vacances, Harry s'amusa néanmoins à lire les chapitres du livre qu'il n'avait pas étudié, découvrant alors un charmant bestiaire, et heureusement le moyen de s'en prémunir.

Il était en train de lire un article sur le démon Azmodan quand on toqua à la porte. D'un coup de baguette, il rangea toute affaire magique compromettante et se leva pour ouvrir la porte d'un pas léger. Sur le pas de la porte se tenait Mary.

- Bonjour, dit Harry qui la voyait pour la première fois de la journée.

- Je viens te sortir de ta chambre, mes parents sont rentrés et ont prévu d'aller au restaurant, français selon ma mère, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire désabusé.

- Une tenue spéciale pour y aller, demanda Harry en la faisant entrer.

- Mon père dit que tu peux farfouiller dans le dressing pour te trouver une tenue si tu n'en as pas, répondit Mary en le suivant.

Harry profita longuement de la salle de bain spacieuse, une petite baignoire incrustée dans le sol, comme à Poudlard prenait le centre de la pièce. Il fit couler de l'eau froide puis un peu d'eau chaude mélangée à du savon quelconque trouvé dans un placard à côté. Avec sa baguette, il se rasa avec précision et se coupa les cheveux. Entouré d'un peignoir de bain, il sortit de la chambre et entra dans une pièce qui ne contenait que des vêtements assez chics. Il passa rapidement un jeans d'un noir profond, une chemise violette en satin et un petit gilet blanc par-dessus, à moitié ouvert. Il prit aussi une paire de chaussures pour les troquer contre ses baskets et retourna dans sa chambre, marchant avec ce pas toujours aussi irréel, sauvage glissant sur le sol.

Il retourna un temps vers la salle de bain pour se passer un coup de brosse à cheveux et se mettre un peu de gel pour égayer le tout. Se trouvant prêt, il ferma magiquement sa malle et d'une manière moldue la porte qui menait au placard, laissant la porte de la chambre entrouverte. Il se dirigea dès lors vers la chambre de Dudley, qui semblait l'attendre sur le palier de sa chambre, vêtu élégamment d'un smoking noir avec une chemise bleu nuit.

Ils arrivèrent dans le salon, où Mary attendait debout, magnifique dans une robe fort compliquée, Harry se demanda même comment elle tenait. Mr Berkeley discutait avec son Oncle, tous les deux en serrant dans leur main un verre contenant un liquide ambré. Les deux femmes étaient à part, devant la grande cheminée, discutant de choses et d'autres qui n'intéressaient par vraiment Harry.

- Vous voilà enfin les garçons, s'exclama Cécile en les voyants arriver.

- Désolé Mrs Berkeley, dit Dudley, mon cousin est légèrement lent quand il faut pour lui se bouger un peu.

- Oh ! Harry, votre tenue vous va à ravir, dit-elle avec une certaine émotion dans la voix, tout comme vous Dudley.

Les cousins remercièrent Mrs Berkeley. Un homme, grand, la trentaine, débarqua alors dans le salon. Il tenait dans sa main un petit trousseau de clés.

- Ah ! Laissez-moi vous présenter mon chauffeur, Romain Bardouin, dit Mr Berkeley en se levant. La voiture est prête Romain ?

- Oui Monsieur, nous pouvons partir, répondit Romain en saluant respectueusement tout le monde.

Harry avait bien vu la longue limousine noire dans le garage, mais il n'avait jamais pensé le moins du monde avoir la chance de s'y asseoir, d'ailleurs, Dudley aussi semblait surpris, mais surtout heureux. Ce dernier aura sûrement des choses à raconter à ses amis en revenant dans le Surrey. Bien qu'ils soient 7 à pénétrer dans la voiture, il y avait encore de la place pour en placer le double. Tandis que le moteur de la voiture vrombit, un plateau d'apéritif circula dans la voiture, Harry en piocha un et le dégusta longuement. Il pouvait désormais reconnaître le rythme de vie de Draco et Maria. Et dire que pour eux, c'était normal. Harry regarda le paysage passant devant ses yeux, les lumières tapageuses de Las Vegas approchant lentement à force qu'ils allaient vers le centre de la ville. Il sourit quand il vit les gens tourner le regard vers la limousine d'un œil curieux. La limousine roula autour de la grande fontaine du Montecito et s'arrêta devant le casino du même nom. Il allait peut-être revoir Mike Cannon.

Mr et Mrs Berkeley furent les premiers à sortir avec grâce de la voiture, d'un mouvement bien moins gracieux suivit son Oncle et sa Tante, puis Mary et Dudley. Harry piocha une dernière cacahuète dans le bol proche de lui et sortit avec souplesse de la prison noire qu'était la limousine. Romain ferma alors la porte derrière lui et remonta en voiture. Un homme, les cheveux roux foncés légèrement dégarnis sur le dessus, discutait avec Mr Berkeley, complimentant sa femme et leur fille. Il vit alors Mike s'approcher de lui, ils se serrèrent brièvement la main.

- Salut Harry, alors Las Vegas, demanda-t-il en souriant.

- Pas mal, un peu trop de lumières mais on sent que ça bouge ici. Et toi, toujours voiturier, demanda-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

- Eh bien figure toi que mon patron m'as promu à la sécurité du casino quand je l'ai aidé pour une affaire de drogue. C'est Ed Deline, l'homme qui discute avec Mr Berkeley. Et voilà Danny, ajouta Mike en voyant sortir du casino un homme assez grand, brun. Il devait sûrement faire des ravages parmi la gente féminine.

Harry et Mike se rapprochèrent du groupe, il fut présenté au boss de Mike, qui dirigeait donc le grand casino de Las Vegas. Harry salua aussi Danny, qui était un Marine réserviste et chef de la sécurité de Las Vegas. Ce que Harry pouvait dire, c'est que le casino ne passait pas inaperçu, haut d'une centaine de mètres au moins, entièrement vitré et teinté en vert, ce qui rendait le résultat saisissant. La forme générale du bâtiment était un « V » avec un angle important. Entouré de palmiers, il y'avait là un grand bâtiment circulaire surmonté d'une coupole. Le hall d'entrée du Montecito. Ils entrèrent dans le casino, Harry encadré par Mike et Danny.

Il fut alors époustouflé par la salle principale du Montecito. A droite se tenait un bar gigantesque, où le ballet des serveuses était ininterrompu. Des rangées de machines à sous, actionnées avec force par de riches, ou moins riches personnes. Les tapis de poker, blackjack et autre jeux de cartes se succédaient. Des tables étaient disséminées ici où là pour que les joueurs puissent boire ou manger. La ville du jeu. Au fond de la pièce, Harry put apercevoir un escalier montant dans les étages supérieurs, entouré de nombreux ascenseurs. Sur la droite et la gauche partaient plusieurs couloirs qui rejoignaient d'autres salles identiques à celle-ci.

Ed Deline les dirigea alors vers un couloir parmi tant d'autres qui débouchait dans un grand restaurant culinaire français « Chez Paul ». Ed Deline fit un signe à une jeune femme qui passait par là, lui dit quelques mots avant de s'en aller, prétextant quelques affaires à régler.

- Je me présente, Delinda Deline, je vais vous conduire à votre table et rester avec vous cette soirée, demandez-moi quelque chose et j'essayerai d'y répondre.

- C'est bon Delinda, on ne va pas te mettre à l'esclavage, soupira Mary en l'enlaçant, ça va ton nouveau travail ?

- Amies d'enfance, dit simplement Mike à Harry en remarquant le regard interrogateur de ce dernier, je sais plus pourquoi, je ne la connais pas assez, tu n'auras qu'à demander à Mary.

Delinda les conduisit alors dans une pièce à part de la salle à manger principale, ils s'assirent, les enfants d'une part, les adultes de l'autre et elle distribua à chacun un grand cahier en cuir relié de fil doré. Les plats, inconnus aux yeux de Harry, lui posa un moment de doute, il leva les yeux, regarda à nouveau la carte avant de mettre un petit coup de coude à Dudley.

- Psss, Dudley, tu sais ce que c'est tout ça ?

- Aucune idée, on fait quoi, répliqua Dudley en fixant la carte avec force.

- Euh…dit Harry intelligemment. Mrs Berkeley ?

- Oui Harry, dit celle-ci en tournant son regard vers le garçon.

- Mon cousin et moi avons un peu de mal à choisir notre repas.

- Ah, je m'y attendais, dit-elle en hochant la tête.

Cécile choisit donc pour eux leur repas en fonction de leurs goûts, Harry prit donc quelque chose avec de la viande, Dudley du poisson blanc. Son Oncle et sa Tante choisirent pour eux même, demandant tout de même la composition de certains menus. Ils mirent ainsi trois quart d'heure à choisir tous ensemble leurs repas. Delinda prit les commandes, Harry spécifiant que sa viande devait être « saignante ». Harry fut surpris par le service aussi rapide, mais plus longtemps quand Mary lui dit que leurs plats étaient prioritaire avec un sourire de connivence. Une fois l'entrée avalée, le plat de résistance englouti et le dessert dégusté, il était bientôt minuit. L'alcool, goûté avec précaution par Harry, rendit la salle plus festive.

- Alors Harry, dit Cécile, Mary m'a dit que vous étiez intéressé par la langue française et que vous parliez déjà de nombreuses langues, c'est très étonnant pour votre âge.

- Je crois que j'apprends vite et bien, quand quelque chose m'intéresse bien sûr.

- Et pourquoi vouloir apprendre tant de langues ?

- J'ai voyagé au Japon l'année dernière, commença Harry, et j'ai rencontré un Russe, ma meilleure amie est d'origine Allemande, je trouve intéressant de pouvoir se faire comprendre dans leurs langues natales.

- Et vous voudriez apprendre le français ? demanda Cécile.

- Figurez-vous que notre internat va accueillir des français l'année prochaine, et puis on dit que le français est très joli, et agréable à entendre.

- En effet, dit-elle dans un éclat de rire, si vous voulez apprendre le français, n'hésitez pas. Et puis cela me fera revoir, cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas parlé français.

- D'accord, merci de votre proposition, répondit Harry.

- Qu'est ce que vous complotez vous deux, demanda Mr Berkeley en approchant.

- Rien amour, on discute langue. Tu savais que ce garçon parle déjà 3 langues en plus de l'Anglais.

- Incroyable, dit Mr Berkeley, alors Harry, que pensez vous de ces vacances à Las Vegas ?

- Je me suis pas amusé autant depuis longtemps, le temps est par ailleurs magnifique depuis mon arrivée, répondit Harry.

- En effet, il pleut très rarement ici en plein désert. Sinon, vous savez jouer à un quelconque jeu de carte ?

- Un ami m'a appris les bases du poker l'année dernière « et la bataille explosive pensa Harry avec amusement ».

Harry se retrouva sans savoir trop comment autour d'une table, en face de Mr Berkeley, Ed Deline et Danny, ce dernier, natif de Las Vegas, avait baigné dans le jeu. Des jetons furent distribués par Ed Deline gratuitement, mais ne représentaient aucun argent. Il jouèrent pendant près de deux heures, Danny étant largement en tête et les autres hommes le suivant autant que possible, riant et discutant autour d'un verre. Pendant ce temps là, Dudley et Mary testèrent les machines à sous en compagnie de Delinda tandis que Mary surveillait ceux qui jouaient au Poker. Ed Deline et Mr Berkeley s'étaient « couchés » à la dernière mise, il ne restait qu'Harry et Danny à jouer, ces derniers faisant tourner leurs méninges et leur sens tactique pour plumer l'autre. Harry fit alors un sourire ravi et montra ses cartes sur la table. Danny montra ses cartes, Harry ramassa alors toute la mise.

- Belle partie Harry, mal commencée pour bien finir, dit Danny en lui tapant dans le dos. Ed, je retourne au poste de sécurité surveiller Mike.

- Bien Danny, je reste un peu avec mes invités, donnez les ordres habituels.

- Bien Monsieur.

- Rogers, Cécile, Harry, allons essayez de retrouver ma fille et sa petite troupe, dit Ed Deline en se levant.

- Ils les retrouvèrent rapidement dans une autre salle, où de la musique entrainante se faisait entendre.

- Ed, nous allons partir maintenant, dit Rogers.

- Un dernier verre avant de partir, offert par la maison bien sûr, dit Ed.

- Vous savez comment me retenir Ed, Vernon, Pétunia, vous êtes d'accord.

- Cela ne peut que nous faire du bien, répondit l'oncle d'Harry avec un rire gras.

Ils étaient assis à une petite table, au milieu des tables de jeu, Ed se leva pour aller demander que la limousine soit amenée quand la lumière s'éteignit soudainement et qu'une explosion retentit dans les sous-sols. Les yeux de Harry s'ouvrirent alors en plus grand, comme les félins et vit des hommes débarquer, se précipitant vers les portes qu'ils fermèrent à clef tandis que d'autres s'approchaient de la cabine où on échangeait l'argent contre des jetons.

- Tout le monde à terre, cria une voix d'homme avec un accent italien.

- Mais qu'est ce qui se passe, demanda Mr Berkeley en se mettant à terre.

- Prise d'otages, dit Harry, je vois une vingtaine d'hommes au moins.

Harry remarqua alors que les bandits portaient tous de grosses lunettes. Harry ayant vu plusieurs film avec Dudley l'été dernier, et le fait que ces hommes pouvaient se déplacer dans le noir complet. Harry plongea sa main dans sa poche et murmura une formule. La pièce fut alors envahie de lumière, comme si le soleil s'était invité dans la salle du Montecito. Il y'eut des cris, des gens tombèrent au sol. Harry remarqua que seul trois gangsters étaient encore debout, qui avaient enlevés leurs lunettes. Harry prit un couteau sur une table proche et le lança sur la personne la plus proche. Les lumières revinrent d'un coup, alors que le corps tombait par terre. Les deux gangsters regardèrent Harry avec haine avant de prendre la fuite.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour que la sécurité du Montecito arrive, ainsi que la police. La salle fut évacuée entièrement, ceux dormant au casino raccompagnés dans leurs chambres. La famille Berkeley et les Dursley et Harry furent conviés à passer par une porte de derrière par Danny et Mike où attendait la limousine. Ils allaient quitter la petite rue quand Romain freina brutalement. Mr Berkeley baissa la fenêtre, un homme, les cheveux d'un blond éclatant coupé court passa la tête et regarda Harry avec ses yeux gris.

- Mr Potter ! Ravi de vous avoir trouvé !

TO BE CONTINUED…

NDA : Et un chapitre de plus. Qui est cette homme, que veut-il à harry, ce sera dans le prochain chapitre : C'est pas sorcier. Laissez beaucoup de review, cela me fait beaucoup plaisir et n'oubliez pas d'aller faire un tour sur mon blog.

A+


	4. C'est pas sorcier :

**Harry Potter : Mage Gris : Aparté à Las Vegas :**

**Chapitre 4 : C'est pas sorcier :**

Mr Berkeley baissa la fenêtre, un homme, les cheveux d'un blond éclatant coupés court passa la tête et regarda Harry avec ses yeux gris.

Mr Potter ! Ravi de vous avoir trouvé !

**Et maintenant la suite…. **

Un grand silence tomba dans la voiture, Harry se sentit devenir le point central de l'observation. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et regarda l'homme en face de lui. Ses cheveux, ses yeux et la forme de son visage lui rappelaient quelqu'un, quelque chose de…Malefoyen.

- Mr Malefoy ? suggéra Harry en haussant un sourcil.

- Graham Bauer, contredit l'homme avec un sourire serviable. Directeur de la CATM (Cellule anti-terroriste magique) de Las Vegas. Mais ma grand-mère est une Malefoy de pure souche si vous en doutiez. Suivez-moi maintenant, le quartier a été sécurisé.

- Mon garçon, tu te débrouilles tout seul avec tes connaissances, je suis sûr qu'il te raccompagnera, dit Vernon qui avait le visage rouge en apercevant la baguette magique accrochée à la taille de Graham Bauer.

- Allez-vous en, je règle tout ça et avec un peu de chance, je vous rejoins, dit Harry en sortant de la limousine. Vous pouvez partir Romain, continua Harry pour le chauffeur et il ferma la porte.

Harry se tourna brusquement vers Graham Bauer en pointant contre lui sa baguette magique. Graham eut un sourire à ce geste et calma ses collègues d'un regard, ces derniers pointant leurs baguettes sur Harry.

- Nous allons pouvoir discuter maintenant que ces moldus sont partis, dit Graham. Je crois qu'Ed Deline nous a gentiment prêté son bureau.

- Ed Deline est un sorcier ? dit Harry avec incrédulité.

- Non, mais il connaît le monde magique car il appartenait à la CIA, dont les dirigeants et quelques agents connaissent notre présence. C'est une sorte d'ambassadeur.

- Pourquoi la CATM et non les aurors ? demanda Harry en rengainant sa baguette.

- Les sorciers anglais ne sont pas au courant, mais les Etats-Unis sont en ce moment même touchés par des attaques terroristes. Nous en sommes à près de 17 000 morts dans tout le pays, dont 12 000 rien qu'à Las Vegas où une mini-bombe nucléaire à explosé. Le plus grave, c'est qu'elle touche des cibles moldues et magiques. Quand une forte puissance magique a été détectée près d'ici, nous avons cru qu'une B.O.M.B.E. (bombe offensive magique à balayage exponentiel) avait explosé. Nous avons été rassurés quand les premiers aurors intervenus n'ont rien signalé. Nous avons juste pisté votre signature magique jusqu'ici.

Harry enregistrait toutes ces informations alors qu'il entrait dans le bureau ou deux gardes encadraient la porte. Ils prirent place autour du bureau, Ed Deline les rejoignit rapidement. Harry avait entendu parler à la TV dans la maison des Berkeley de ces attaques sur les grandes villes des Etats-Unis, mais il ne s'imaginait pas que cela touchait aussi le monde magique.

- Une idée sur l'identité de l'investigateur de ces attaques ? demanda Harry.

- Oui, après une longue enquête, on sait maintenant que Abu Fayed(1) est celui qui orchestre toutes ces attaques, et il lui reste malheureusement en sa possession trois valisettes contenant une mini-bombe nucléaire chacune, et deux autres B.O.M.B.E. Cette Abu Fayed est un fils de Moldus, extrémiste et connaissant parfaitement nos deux mondes. C'était un grand chercheur arabe, c'est d'ailleurs lui qui a inventé les B.O.M.B.E. Nous avons évité hier une explosion de ce type d'arme à New York, mais de justesse. Mais ce ne sont pas vos affaires directes Mr Potter. Mr Dumbledore vous cherche depuis bientôt une semaine, et il sera là dans quelques minutes d'ailleurs. D'ici là, vous avez le temps de m'expliquer ce que vous pouvez bien faire aux Etats-Unis en n'ayant pas été fiché par l'immigration sorcière.

- Je possède tout simplement un moyen de transport qui ne soit ni avion, ni bateau, ni transplanage ni les portoloins longue distance, répliqua Harry avec un petit sourire.

- Les tapis volants peut être, dit Ed Deline avec un sourire amusé.

- Interdit par je ne sais plus quelle loi, répondit Harry, et je ne suis pas trafiquant de tapis volants.

- Alors ils existent, murmura Ed Deline dans sa barbe tandis que Graham éclatait de rire.

- En effet Ed, les tapis volants existent depuis bien longtemps, et pas de Aladin.

- Et pourquoi tant de monde s'intéresse à ce sorcier Gray ? demanda Ed Deline en regardant bizarrement Harry, comme s'il le jaugeait.

- C'est un héros de guerre, il a tué Voldemort, répondit simplement Gray à Ed.

- Je savais bien que son nom me rappelait quelque chose, tes parents sont Lily et James Potter n'est-ce pas ?

- En effet, répondit Harry, bien que je ne considère pas qu'un bébé de quelques mois soit un « héros de guerre », après tout, ce n'est dû qu'à un grand hasard si j'ai tué Voldemort.

Le silence tomba dans la pièce, méditant sur les dernières paroles émises. Harry se demandait comment réagirait Dumbledore en arrivant ici. Justement, un POP sonore brisa le silence instauré dans la pièce, et Dumbledore et Maugrey Fol Œil furent dans la pièce en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire.

- Bien joué Harry, tu peux te targuer de nous avoir fait réfléchir, dit Maugrey en lui tapant dans le dos, jamais vu quelqu'un échapper au regard de Albus, ça me rassure presque que l'on peut réussir, ajouta-t-il en faisant tourner son œil magique dans toutes les directions.

- Ne le félicite pas trop Alastor, ce que tu as fait est grave Harry. Quand Arabella a remarqué que tu n'étais pas là, ainsi que les Dursley, on a tous cru qu'un sympathisant de Voldemort t'avait embarqué.

- Eh bien vous pouvez remarquer que je vais parfaitement bien, et que le survivant est toujours en vie, connaissant le ministre, il sera heureux de savoir que le survivant est toujours en vie, ironisa Harry.

- En effet, Mr Fudge a un moment cru que Sirius t'avais enfin eu. Toute l'Angleterre est donc bien sur au courant que tu as disparu et recherche activement ton parrain.

- Je suppose que je vais devoir rentrer…dit Harry d'une voix égale.

- En fait, j'ai parlé à ta Tante avant de venir, et elle m'a expliqué pourquoi ils sont venus aux Etats-Unis, et comme je n'ai pas envie que ton Oncle perde son poste à la tête de l'entreprise, je pense qu'il vaut mieux que tu restes ici.

- Vraiment, dit Maugrey en grognant un peu, laissez Harry dans une maison moldue, sans aucune surveillance réelle et protection par des sorciers.

- Oh ! Mais je n'ai jamais dit que Harry resterait chez les Berkeley, dit Dumbledore en sortant un bonbon de sa poche. J'ai appris avec joie qu'Ed Deline avait le casino le plus sûr aussi bien magiquement ou non de Las Vegas.

- En effet, et j'ai payé cher pour quelques merveilles de technologie, dit Ed Deline. Harry, je te propose la suite présidentielle, elle est libre jusqu'à mi-août, ensuite, tu pourrais prendre une chambre normale pour la fin du séjour.

- D'accord, dit Harry, mais qui va payer ?

- Personne, c'est offert par le Casino, dit Ed. Profites-en Harry, c'est pas tout les jours.

- Eh bien il me semble que tout est réglé ici, Harry, passe une bonne fin de vacances.

Dumbledore et Maugrey quittèrent ainsi la pièce, laissant Harry avec Ed et Gray.

- Bizarre ce Dumbledore, dit Ed Deline en se grattant le menton. Il a beau être puissant, on dirait qu'il est plus fou que sage. Enfin bref, Harry, Mike et Danny vont t'accompagner chez les Berkeley pour que tu prennes tes affaires et que tu t'installes au Montecito. Et vu ton talent pour le poker et le fait que tu fasses plus vieux que ton âge, je pense te laisser le droit de jouer un peu dans mon casino, ajouta-t-il avant de lui aussi quitter la pièce.

- Je fus ravi de rencontrer une telle célébrité Mr Potter, essayez d'éviter les lieux de grand rassemblement comme les matches de NBA ou de super Bowl un moment le temps de coincer Abu Fayed, car si ce dernier apprend que vous êtes ici, il se fera une joie d'éliminer une célébrité tel que vous. C'est pour ça que je vais vous assigner un garde du corps sorcier en plus des protections du Montecito. Je crois que j'ai la personne parfaite pour ce poste sous la main.

- Qui est-ce, demanda Harry.

- Elle s'assurait de la protection du ministre de la magie il y a encore quelques mois, je vais vous présenter, assura Graham Bauer, suivez-moi.

Ils quittèrent tous les deux le bureau luxueux de Ed Deline et sortirent dehors où le calme était revenu. Harry put voir un bref instant les prisonniers qui partirent sous bonne escorte moldue tandis que celui qui avait dans la tête un couteau fiché entre les deux yeux partait sûrement pour un voyage direct pour la morgue. Graham Bauer tapa sur la porte d'une camionnette qui s'ouvrit alors, révélant un poste de surveillance avancé avec des ordinateurs et des sortes de boules de glaces. Deux hommes et une femme étaient assis à l'intérieur, discutant sérieusement de choses et d'autres.

- Je te présente Craig Owens, informaticien et analyste de la CATM, Aaron Kaufman, chef de l'équipe d'intervention Delta et sa seconde Kate Rodd. Rodd ! Je te confie la charge de Mr Potter jusqu'à ce qu'il rejoigne l'Angleterre.

- Mais, je servirais mieux pendant cette crise sur le terrain au lieu de surveiller un gosse, répondit celle-ci avec hargne.

- C'est un ordre Rodd, dit simplement Bauer, agent Owens, agent Kaufman, on repart pour la CATM, ajouta-t-il à l'intention des deux autres avant de quitter le fourgon. Rodd regarda avec suspicion Harry.

- Harry Potter, dit Harry en tendant sa main pour prendre un premier contact avec la femme qui passerait son temps avec lui ces 6 prochaines semaines.

- Kate Rodd, répondit celle-ci en lui serrant la main.

- Je dois aller chercher mes affaires dans la banlieue de Las Vegas, vous avez une voiture, demanda Harry.

- Amenez-moi une voiture, dit-elle en mettant sa main sur son oreille. Sortons, dit-elle en regardant Harry, la voiture nous attend.

En effet, quelques minutes plus tard, un gros SUV noir apparut au bout de la rue et stoppa devant lui, un agent en sortit et Rodd et Harry purent s'installer à l'avant du véhicule, qui avait des dimensions tout simplement démentes. On aurait presque pu caser le salon des Dursley ! Le trajet se fit en silence, et tandis que Rodd expliquait la situation à tout le monde grâce à quelques arguments quelques peu bancals, Harry fit sa valise d'un coup de baguette avant de la diminuer et de descendre dans le salon, où il salua tout le monde avant de partir avec Kate Rodd. Alors qu'il revenait pour le Montecito.

- Bauer à dit que vous aviez protégé le ministre de la magie, pourquoi avez-vous arrêté ? Demanda Harry.

- C'est une assez longue histoire, lors d'un déplacement, l'un des conseillers du ministre est mort, et les nombreuses autorités magiques se sont disputé le corps. J'ai pris parti pour la CATM, refusant l'ordre de mon supérieur. Comme les hommes responsables furent arrêté ou tués, j'ai été remerciée, Bauer, qui dirigeait l'affaire m'a aussitôt fait une offre d'emploi que j'ai acceptée. Pourquoi cette question ?

- Le fait que vous ayez arrêté de protéger le président me faisait craindre que vous étiez incompétente, je suis maintenant rassuré de savoir la raison de votre départ, dit Harry avec simplicité.

- Je vois, vous êtes le genre de personne à ne pas tourner en bourrique votre récepteur, j'aime ça, dit Kate Rodd en se concentrant sur sa conduite.

Le silence tomba dans la voiture, Harry regardant à travers la vitre le paysage sans vraiment y prêter attention. La fin des vacances semblait promettre. Le 4 x 4 s'arrêta devant une entrée secondaire du Casino, où Ed Deline les attendaient en personne. Kate Rodd le salua, le rencontrant pour la première fois aujourd'hui. Lorsque le directeur de Montecito demanda où étaient ses affaires, Harry sortit sa petite valise de sa poche, avant de la remettre à la taille normale avec sa baguette magique sous les yeux émerveillés de Ed Deline.

- La magie est impressionnante, murmura Ed, venez, je vais vous montrer votre chambre. Je vous ai apporté un lit d'appoint pour vous Agent Rodd, j'espère que cela vous contentera.

Harry fut stupéfait du lit d'appoint quand il entra dans la suite, étant donné que le lit était presque deux fois plus confortable que celui des dortoirs de Poudlard. Il regarda la grande baie vitrée, visita les nombreuses pièces, passant des deux salles de bain, au grand salon avec son bar en bois sombre. Sa chambre, quant à elle, pouvait contenir facilement 5 fois celle qu'il possédait chez les Dursley. Harry retira ses chaussures et autres vêtements et se plongea dans les draps. Il soupira d'aise, ce lit était magnifiquement confortable, à la bonne température, ferme mais pas trop avec des draps soyeux. Il éteignit la lumière, tandis que Kate Rodd prenait un livre dans la petite bibliothèque du salon.

- Où est mon fils Antonio ? dit une voix cachée dans les ténèbres obscures de la pièce.

- Il est mort pendant l'attaque, Alessandro a reçu un lancé de couteau de la part d'un gamin présent dans la salle, répondit un homme au milieu de la pièce.

- Je demande vengeance Antonio, dit la voix, plus menaçante désormais. Trouve moi l'identité du gamin et peut être que je ne te laisserai pas à l'affection de mes chiens affamés !

- Je sais qui c'est, dit une autre voix, féminine, venant de l'autre bout de la pièce.

- Comment être vous entrée ici !, dit d'une voix grondante celui qui se nommait Antonio.

- Peu m'importe Antonio, si cette jeune femme peut nous aider à venger Alessandro, elle est la bienvenue chez moi, car on ne tue pas le fils de Rosale Montes, parrain de la mafia sans en subir la mort. Dites-moi jeune femme, quel est son nom.

- C'est Harry Potter, et je cherche moi aussi vengeance à son propos. Il m'a trahi il n'y à de cela pas si longtemps. La femme sortie de l'ombre, et outre le fait qu'elle avait des traits asiatiques, ses cheveux d'un blond cendré étaient d'une remarquable longueur. Mais le plus remarquable était le manche de son sabre qui apparaissait derrière son dos.

- Nous chercherons vengeance ensemble alors, V comme Vendetta, dit Rosale de sa voix profonde et basse en sortant de la pièce.

(1)Abu Fayed, personnage recherché par la CAT dans la saison 6 inédite de 24.

NDA ; Un chapitre plus long, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher de faire la fin après l'étoile Vous avez donc droit à un chapitre avec 500 mots en plus. Je prévois encore trois, voir quatre chapitre maximum. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus, vous savez enfin qui est l'homme blond (et non, pas Lucie(Lucius)). Il est possible que je m'en resserve, alors retenez le nom de ce personnage. Laissez beaucoup de review(HPF, on dirait que vous fonctionnez par menace ) La suite est en cours d'écriture, étant d'avancement sur mon blog.

Mellon.

Titre du prochain chapitre : V for Vendeta :


	5. Mission possible :

**Harry Potter : Mage Gris : Aparté à Las Vegas :**

**Chapitre 5 : Mission possible**

C'est Harry Potter, et je cherche moi aussi vengeance à son propos. Il m'a trahi il n'y à de cela pas si longtemps. La femme sortit de l'ombre, et outre le fait qu'elle avait des traits asiatiques, ses cheveux d'un blond cendré étaient d'une remarquable longueur. Mais le plus remarquable était le manche de son sabre qui apparaissait derrière son dos.

Nous chercherons vengeance ensemble alors, V comme Vendetta, dit Rosale de sa voix profonde et basse en sortant de la pièce.

**Et maintenant la suite…. **

31 juillet.

CNN, journal de 20 heures, chambre d'Harry.

« … le président des Etats-Unis a lui-même annoncé le durcissement des contrôles et a donné tout pouvoir au FBI pour arrêter Abu Fayed et tous ses complices. Le président en appelle aussi aux civils et de prévenir au numéro de téléphone qui défile sous vos yeux tout comportement suspect. « Ceci n'est pas une chasse aux sorcières annonce par ailleurs le président, mais le peuple américain doit protéger nos libertés durement acquises. » Une nouvelle mesure rejoigne les nombreuses autres, les places manquant dans les cellules de police, des camps seront installés dans chaque ville où il y'a un attentat pour permettre une meilleure coordination du FBI, CIA, CTA et NSA.

- C'était Malick Dowson, en direct de Washington. »

Harry éteignit le téléviseur d'une pression de la main, assis confortablement sur un immense sofa couleur crème. Il se retourna et regarda derrière lui vers la salle de bain, où il semblait que quelqu'un s'affairait.

- On peut y aller Kate, n'oublie pas que j'ai un tournoi de poker qui m'attend avec Danny et Mike. Danny est particulièrement sur les nerfs depuis qu'il ne gagne plus d'ailleurs, essayons de ne pas le faire patienter.

- Ne sois pas si hâtif Harry, je vais d'abord vérifier le chemin jusqu'à la salle avant tout mouvement. Attend deux minutes ici.

Kate sortit de la salle de bain, habillée de son habituel complet noir. D'un pas professionnel, elle ouvrit la porte et sortit. Elle revint dix minutes plus tard, Harry jouant à faire voler sa baguette magique avec ses mains. Sa baguette fila dans sa manche tandis que la porte s'ouvrit.

- Tu avais dis 2 minutes il me semble, dit Harry avec un air narquois en se levant.

- J'ai dû interroger quelqu'un de suspect, dit-elle d'une voix métallique.

- Allez, détend toi, ce soir c'est la fête, il fait beau et puis c'est mon anniversaire, tu me dois bien ça, dit Harry en passant devant elle.

- C'est bizarre, tu dis ça tous les soirs, dit-elle avec un ton moqueur avant de le suivre dans les dédales de la partie Hôtelière du Montecito.

Harry était là depuis 2 semaines, et il trouvait que la vie au Montecito était très…plaisante, oui, _très_ plaisante même. Regardant des tournois se déroulant dans le casino, jouant lui-même parfois au poker, il ne s'embêtait pas. Parfois, il recevait la visite de Dudley et Mary, et Harry avait la bizarre impression que ces deux là étaient ensemble, où avaient fait quelques choses dans ce but. Le Montecito était également une vraie ruche à célébrité Moldues. Réalisateurs, chanteurs ou danseuses. Cela défilait beaucoup, et les voitures comme les bagages d'ailleurs. Mike lui avait d'ailleurs confié un jour en regardant une belle voiture rutilante que ça lui manquait parfois de jouer le voiturier.

Il avait maintenant visité tout le casino, du centre de sécurité presque inaccessible à la simple pièce de rangement comme les coffres forts du casino, où il avait été époustouflé par la masse d'argent rassemblée dans un seul lieu qui ne soit pas une banque. Il avait pu faire plus grande connaissance avec son ange-gardienne Kate, qui prenait peut être son travail à cœur, mais n'était pas contre un peu de piquant tant que cela ne se répercutait pas sur la sécurité de Harry. La fille d'ED Deline était assez amusante, avec des commentaires assez directs sur chaque personne qu'elle rencontrait, surtout les hommes. Apparement, elle les collectionnait. Mais elle n'était rien par rapport à la mangeuse d'hommes qu'était Sam Jane.

Son passe temps favori était de flirter avec Danny, mais ce dernier, maintenant habitué, s'en amusait plus qu'autre chose. La dernière membre importante du casino était Nessa Holt, sûrement la femme avec Stella qui lui avait fait le plus d'impression, surnommée la reine des glaces, elle avait la fâcheuse tendance à chauffer à blanc un homme et repartir en le plantant aussi simplement, sans aucune explication. Harry préférait donc mettre une certaine distance entre elle et lui, ce qu'avait approuvé gravement Mike, toujours avec un sourire désabusé néanmoins.

Bref, avec tout ça, Harry ne s'ennuyait pas, et rien, pas même les différents attentats d'Abu Fayed ne pouvaient lui retirer sa joie d'être ici, loin des Dursley pendant les vacances d'été, une petite révolution. Harry s'arrêta soudainement et renifla doucement, alerté par un parfum qu'il connaissait, mélangé à un autre qu'il connaissait encore mieux.

- Mary et Dudley sont censés être présents, demanda Harry.

- Mais comment tu le sais, s'exclama Kate.

- Alors ils sont là, on dirait qu'on m'a fait une petite surprise pour cette soirée.

Et en effet, quand il ouvrit la porte, un tintamarre infernal lui vint aux oreilles :

- JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE HARRY !!

Harry fit un sourire complice avec Kate, avant de saluer tout le monde, commençant par Mary et Dudley, toujours aussi proches. Il devrait en toucher un mot à Dudley pendant qu'il le tenait. Il remercia ED Deline et sa fille cette petite surprise. Mike et Danny le serrèrent dans leurs bras. Sam lui fit un salut discret, un verre de champagne à la main.

- Salut Harry, bon anniversaire, dit Nessa en se penchant pour lui faire la bise. Cette soirée est pour toi, j'espère que tu sauras en profiter, dit-elle avec une voix suave. Harry hocha la tête doucement avant de prendre un verre posé sur une table et de porter un toast pour remercier tout le monde d'être venu.

- J'espère quand même que la partie de poker tient toujours, dit tout de même Harry, je ne me lasse pas de battre Danny à ce jeu.

Tout le monde éclata de rire, et Danny répliqua que ça tenait toujours bien sûr. L'alcool coula à flots et la nourriture arriva par monceaux avant que la partie de poker débute vers le début de la matinée du premier août. Harry, n'étant pas trop habitué à l'alcool, ne put se battre avec toutes ses facultés et perdit lamentablement contre Danny et Mike. Il réussit tout de même à s'accaparer Dudley avant qu'il ne parte avec Mary pour la maison des Berkeley.

- Alors Dud, dis-moi tout ? demanda Harry.

- De quoi tu parles Harry, répondit Dudley, tu as trop bu ma parole ou quoi ?

- Bon un peu, mais ça m'a pas empêché de remarquer que tu faisais du pied à moi au lieu de Mary, dit Harry avec un sourire vicieux.

- Ah merde, c'est pour ça qu'elle ne réagissait pas !! s'exclama Dudley en rougissant.

- Et avec Mary, articula Harry en souriant toujours.

- Bah ça avance, dit Dudley. En tout cas elle ne m'a pas encore rejeté après mes tentatives.

- Aokkkk, dit Harry avec une voix pâteuse.

- Mais c'est pas vrai, tu es complètement bourré, dit Dudley en soutenant Harry.

- Mais j'ai juste bu trois bouteilles de champagne, deux de vodka et quatre verres de tequila. (1)

- Mon dieu, et tu es encore debout ? Allez, je vais te confier à ton ange gardien.

Dudley alla chercher en courant Kate, qui rappliqua rapidement, souleva avec une étonnante facilité Harry avant de le raccompagner dans sa chambre. Il était 6 heures du matin. Une nuit normale à Las Vegas !

Le réveil d'Harry, à 14 heures, fut dure à encaisser. Un véritable concerto de marteaux avait pris place dans son cerveau. Harry gémit et se leva pour aller dans la salle de bain. Il fit un signe de la tête à Kate qui regarder la TV enveloppée dans sa couverture et prit une bonne douche froide pour se remettre en état de marche. Le réveil fut brutal et il hurla quand l'eau froide toucha sa peau. Kate débarqua, baguette en main dans la salle de bain en nuisette.

- C'est bon Kate, l'eau est juste un peu froide, dit Harry avec un air désabusé et amusé par le comique de la situation. Encore heureux qu'il avait fermé le rideau à moitié transparent néanmoins.

- Tu es sûr que ça va, demanda Kate en rangeant sa baguette.

- Viens vérifier dans le bain si tu veux, mais sache que j'y reste, dit Harry simplement.

- C'est bon Harry, je te crois, dit Kate en sortant de la salle.

Harry regarda d'un œil mauvais le faucon noir posé devant lui, le regardant fixement de ses pupilles obscures et ténébreuses. Tout en cet oiseau faisait penser à Voldemort. Il voulait lui parler apparemment. Il toucha l'oiseau et tout aussi soudainement, il se sentit tirer en avant par le nombril. L'oiseau était le portoloin. Il arriva devant une tombe, où une grande faucille était portée par un ange fait de ténèbres. Harry se retourna et vit une grande maison au bout du cimetière. Il sortit ses baguettes et avança rapidement mais prudemment. Il contourna nombre de tombes, poussa la porte en fer forgé, d'ici partait une petite route en terre, qui se séparait en deux. L'une, dans de tortueux mouvements allait jusqu'au manoir tandis que l'autre rejoignait la petite route goudronnée vers le village en contrebas.

Il suivit ce premier chemin, passa devant une nouvelle porte en fer forgé, ouverte cette fois-ci. Des mauvaises herbes avaient fendu le sol granuleux, et le manoir, qui semblait avoir été autrefois sublime et d'une propreté éclatante. La maison était maintenant couverte de lierre et de ronce, les fenêtres étaient toutes sans exception cassées. Il jeta un rapide regard sur une petite maisonnée, seul bâtiment encore à peu près en bon état. Il fit le tour de la maison, et fit sauter la porte de derrière avec sa baguette magique.

Il huma l'air, regarda attentivement autour de lui et monta au premier étage, sans plus d'indications, il ouvrit une porte et déboula dans un petit salon, où se tenait Peter Pettigrow, affalé au sol, un homme courbé devant la cheminé et, il le sentait au plus profond de lui-même, quelqu'un de puissant se tenait dans le fauteuil.

- Tom ? dit Harry

- Approche Harry, approche, nous devons parler affaires.

Harry déglutit quand il vit ce qu'était devenu Voldemort, un nourrisson, à la peau noire écailleuse comme celle du Serpent, des yeux rouges et des fentes à la place du nez. S'il n'avait pas deux jambes et deux bras, Voldemort pouvait prétendre à devenir Serpent.

- Vous, qu'est-ce que…

- Bonne question Harry, mal formulée néanmoins, dit Voldemort, mais ce n'est pas le but de ta visite. Nous allons t'expliquer comment va se passer ta quatrième année. Tu sais déjà que le tournoi des trois sorciers va être reconduit cette année. Cet homme, dit l'être en tendant son petit bras vers celui qui se tenait à côté de la cheminée, s'appelle Croupton Junior, le fils de Croupton. Et je peux déjà t'annoncer qu'il sera ton nouveau professeur de DFCM. Il prendra la place de l'auror Alastor Maugrey grâce à du polynectar, malheureusement, il me faut le capturer, et malgré ma nouvelle force, je suis vulnérable à une attaque contre cet auror chevronné. Je te donne ta première mission, vous allez neutraliser Maugrey…ce soir.

- Ensuite, quand tu rentreras à Poudlard, tu mettras ton nom dans la coupe de feu. L'ADN des vampires et des loups-garous est stupéfiant, car impossible de savoir son âge précis. Tu n'auras aucun mal à passer les minables protections de ce vieux fou. Tu remporteras la coupe, et à la fin de l'année, tu auras droit à une belle, très belle surprise…

Harry resta pensif, car il n'avait jamais cru que Voldemort lui donnerait des missions…

- Une idée de plan Potter, dit Croupton d'une voix rocailleuse en regardant d'un mauvais œil les poubelles rangées devant une petite maison au milieu d'un lotissement moldu. Il faisait nuit.

- Maugrey me connaît, je peux peut-être taper à la porte tout simplement et vous vous chargerez de le neutraliser.

- Faisons comme ça. Mais vous ne sentez pas que la magie pèse lourdement dans l'air, demanda Croupton.

- Ces poubelles, elles ne sont pas normales. Elles doivent être enchantées, cela ne m'étonnerait pas de ce vieil auror, il est légèrement paranoïaque.

- Très bien Potter, premier cours. Je fonctionne en deux étapes simples : La première, cerner le programme grâce à une batterie de sort, répétez après moi.

Pendant près d'un quart d'heure, Harry suivit ce petit cour improvisé au milieu d'une banlieue moldue.

- Seconde étape, trouvez le moyen d'annihiler ce problème avec le bon contre sort. De toute évidence, qu'est ce que nous savons ? demanda l'homme aux vêtements dépareillés.

- C'est une sorte de mélange entre un sort anti-intrusion, anti-mouvement et d'attaque automatique. Je suppose donc qu'il faut mélanger les trois contre sorts en même temps dans une seule formule.

- Je vous en prie Potter…

- Bien, ça devrait le faire, dit Harry après quelques minutes de réflexion. _Afflicto Tryodifuen mavuen el oatiloatel ! _

- Sa baguette brilla, vibra et tout s'arrêta soudainement.

- Je crois que vous avez raté Potter, il ne se passe rien, remarqua Croupton.

- Et moi je crois le contraire.

Alors pâquerettes, poubelles et piquets en fer s'illuminèrent en bleu de l'intérieur, s'éleva de quelques centimètres avant de retomber mollement à terre. Tout semblait plus terne désormais. Harry s'avança, ouvrit la petite barrière et frappa à la porte, tandis que Croupton prenait place contre le mur, caché par une plante grimpante. La porte s'ouvrit.

- Potter, mais que fouttez-vous ici, je croyais que vous étiez encore aux Etats-Unis.

- Nous avons un problème, et tu vas nous aider Alastor, dit Harry d'une voix calme.

Il allait parler quand il s'écroula à terre vaincu par un stupéfix non-formulé de Croupton. Harry rattrapa le corps et l'emmena à l'intérieur de la maison pour ne pas se faire remarquer des moldus. Croupton entra à sa suite. Harry l'installa sur une chaise du vestibule. Il l'attacha avec une corde magique, lui prit sa baguette placée dans son avant-bras, son couteau contre sa jambe et une petite dague cachée dans le dos. Il reprit ensuite son travail, lui bloquant mains, jambes et tête tandis que Croupton enlevait sa jambe de bois, dénoyauta son œil sans aucune douceur et arracha des cheveux sur la tête de Maugrey. Il les mit dans une fiole et la bu cul sec.

Sous les yeux d'Harry, il commença à se transformer. Des cicatrices apparurent, un œil rentra dans son orbite et s'effaça entièrement de la vue de Harry, une de ses jambes disparut jusqu'au genou tandis que son ventre augmenta. Il grimaça sous la douleur, remit l'œil magique de Maugrey, fixa à sa jambe amputée celle de remplacement en bois. Il disparut dans une pièce et revint cinq minutes plus tard avec des vêtements plus appropriés à sa nouvelle carrure.

- Allez prévenir Voldemort que la mission est une réussite, et que je suis d'accord pour vous enseigner des choses intéressantes au cours de l'année qui va suivre.

- Très bien, dit Harry avant de disparaître, sans comprendre les dernières paroles du mangemort.

Quand il revint à Las Vegas, il dû subir un interrogatoire de Kate avant de pouvoir aller dormir dans son lit qui lui avait horriblement manqué. Elle lui indiqua aussi que demain, Dudley et Mary l'avait invité à passé l'après-midi avec eux au parc d'attraction à la sortie de la ville…

(1) Dans ma fic, les vampires, comme les elfes ont une haute résistance à l'alcool.

NDA : Eh voilà un nouveau chapitre, où une apparition surprise de tonton Voldy . Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Lâchez des commentaires, et à la semaine prochaine pour la suite, qui s'intitulera B.O.M.B.E. Attention, il y'aura quelques morts !

Mellon.


	6. BOMBE

**Harry Potter : Mage Gris : Aparté à Las Vegas :**

**Chapitre 6 : B.O.M.B.E. **

Quand il revint à Las Vegas, il dû subir un interrogatoire de Kate avant de pouvoir aller dormir dans son lit qui lui avait horriblement manqué. Elle lui indiqua aussi que demain, Dudley et Mary l'avait invité à passé l'après-midi avec eux au parc d'attraction à la sortie de la ville…

**Et maintenant, la suite… **

« L'italien » éclata d'un rire victorieux et tandis qu'une musique classique se faisait entendre, la voiture démarra doucement. Sur le macadam, Kate baignait dans son sang, seule…

**Quelques heures plus tôt… **

-Il est pas frais ton poisson !!

-Comment ça il n'est pas frais ! Tu veux que je te le care entre les dents pour que tu vois qu'il est frais.

-Oh arrête ça sent d'ici qu'il est pas frais !

Harry, les yeux grand ouverts, observait ces deux hommes devant une poissonnerie qui dialoguaient, enfin, criaient serait le mot juste.

-Ne t'arrête pas là, c'est le quartier français, dit Kate en accélérant le pas tout en baissant la tête pour éviter une magnifique morue qui s'écrasa sur la vitre d'un vénérable restaurant.

-J'avais remarqué, étant donné qu'il parlait dans cette langue, dit Harry en regardant avec intérêt un thon percuter le capot d'une voiture stationnée non loin d'eux.

-Désolé, j'avais oublié que tu apprenais le français. C'est une belle langue, mais j'ai toujours trouvé que les français étaient un peu pointilleux, surtout pour la nourriture.

Ils avaient laissé la voiture quelques mètres avant, et rejoignaient maintenant le parc d'attraction à pied pour plus de plaisir. Ils venaient donc de traverser le quartier français quand ils arrivèrent dans une partie de la ville qu'Harry n'avait jamais visitée. Elle semblait plus pauvre, est composée essentiellement de latinos. Harry sentit plus qu'il ne vit Kate se tendre et porter sa main sur la crosse de son pistolet. A ce sujet, Harry avait été assez étonné de voir que les agents de la CATM portaient des armes ainsi que de l'habituelle baguette. Apparemment, l'arme servait surtout pour arrêter quelqu'un en milieu moldu et pour mieux travailler avec ces derniers aussi.

La traversée du quartier fut sans problème et ils arrivèrent devant le fameux parc d'attraction. Autant dire que Harry fut épaté par la queue, mais elle n'était pas réservée pour eux sembla-t-il car Mary et Dudley les attendaient à l'intérieur du parc, derrière la grille avec un homme noir plutôt impressionnant par sa stature. Ce dernier ouvrit la grille et leur permit d'entrer sous les yeux, quelques peu agacés de ceux qui attendaient, rangés en file indienne. Le soleil brillait haut aujourd'hui, comme d'habitude à Las Vegas.

- Mon père est actionnaire du parc, dit Mary en levant les épaules devant le regard interrogateur d'Harry. Suivez-moi, une folle journée nous attend.

Ils commencèrent à se frayer un passage dans la foule, Harry regardant avec émerveillement les différentes attractions, la plus impressionnante d'entre elles fut sûrement une boule de verre accrochée à deux bras par des files en acier. On faisait descendre la boule tout en bas par un autre câble, et on lâchait le tout. Frissons garantis, se dit Harry quand il en ressortit avec Dudley. Kate et Mary n'y échappèrent pas non plus, elles passèrent juste derrière eux.

- Alors ? demanda Harry en voyant la boule s'élever.

- Cela avance Harry, répondit Dudley, je vais peut être conclure en fin d'après midi, c'est une belle journée pour, non ?

- Exact, dit Harry en regardant autour de lui lascivement, voyant sans voir.

* * *

- Vous vous placerez aux sorties du parc, et vous attendrez qu'il sorte. Mon contact m'a affirmé qu'il y était. Ils vont revenir à pied par ce chemin, traversant le quartier latino, notre quartier, c'est au croisement de Long ride et de la 32ème avenue que vous attaquerez. Tuez Rodd s'il le faut mais pas le gamin, je le veux en vie devant moi. D'accord ?

- Bien monsieur.

- Aucun contact avec l'extérieur d'ici là, c'est un ordre.

* * *

- Mon contact dans la Mafia, le seul à l'heure actuelle, m'a informé d'une nouvelle très intéressante. Harry Potter, la célébrité de ces Britishs est en ce moment même à Las Vegas, je suis sûr que sa….mort serait un coup terrible pour le peuple sorcier. J'ai donc prévu de faire exploser la dernière B.O.M.B.E à l'intérieur même de ce parc d'attraction. Il y'aura des milliers de mort, et Potter sera la cerise sur la gâteau.

- Quelle heure Abu ?

- 17 heures 00 minutes, allez-y mes frères, notre cause est bonne et juste.

* * *

- A quelle heure Graham Bauer à dit qu'on devait partir ? demanda Harry, les cheveux en pétard après avoir testé les montagnes russes.

- 16 heures ferme, sinon, il te laisse plus sortir, dit Kate en souriant.

- Argh, grogna Harry pour la forme, dépêchons-nous de continuer à nous amuser alors, ajouta-t-il plus haut à l'entente de Mary et Dudley.

Après avoir mangé à 12 H 30 après un manège retournant, ils continuèrent leur route, faisant le plus de manèges possible où il n'y avait pas trop de queue, et quand il y'en avait, Mary allait discuter 2 minutes avec celui qui s'occupait de faire monter les gens dans les manèges pour qu'ils passent devant tout le monde. Il n'y a pas à dire, Mary et l'influence de son père était parfois vraiment utiles. Ils purent faire ainsi un maximum de manèges en un temps très court. Ils refirent une dernière fois la boule explosive avant de quitter le parc définitivement. Mary et Dudley main dans la main. Il avait réussi.

- Bonne chance Dudley, murmura Harry, et à bientôt peut être.

- Au revoir Mary, dit Harry en la serrant dans ses bras, et fais gaffe à mon cousin, ajouta-t-il plus bas.

- Qu'est ce vous complotez tous les deux, dit suspicieusement Dudley.

- Rien du tout, dirent Harry et Mary au même moment avant d'éclater de rire. Dudley suivit bientôt tandis que Kate sourit légèrement. Elle avait l'oreille fine….

Ils revinrent donc sur leur pas, discutant tranquillement de leur journée, ainsi que de la relative tranquillité d'Abu Fayed, aucune explosion n'ayant secoué les Etats-Unis dernièrement. On pensait tous que cela était passé, et Kate lui avait même avoué que Graham Bauer le pensait aussi fortement, et qu'il avait baissé le niveau d'alerte d'un cran.

- Nous sommes suivis, dit Kate à un moment.

- Toi aussi tu as remarqué, dit Harry avec une voix teintée d'ironie, on ne peut pas dire que ces gros bras soient très silencieux. Il y'a deux hommes, un sur le trottoir d'en face, avec des écouteurs dans les oreilles, les mains dans les poches et un autre derrière nous, complet noir avec un journal. J'aperçois une troisième personne mais je n'arrive pas à la situer, elle semble toujours disparaître.

- Moi aussi, cette personne est surement la plus dangereuse des trois, on ne sait pas d'où l'attaque viendra si elle attaque.

- Une idée de plan ?

- Continuer à marcher, mais je trouve bizarre, à part nous et ceux qui nous suivent, il n'y a maintenant plus personne, comme si tout le monde savait ce qui allait se passer.

- Ce tatoueur était ouvert quand on est passé, et il ne ferme qu'à 19 heures normalement. Cela sent le guet-appens à plein nez, renifla Harry. Notre seule carte, c'est que nous savons que nous sommes suivis et que eux ne savent pas qu'on sait qu'on est suivis par eux.

- Moldus ou Sorciers ? demanda Kate.

- Ils ont l'air de bien connaître le quartier, dit Harry, et celui qui est sur le trottoir d'en face porte une arme. On la voit sous sa chemise. Moldu donc.

- Et je dirais même que c'est la mafia qui nous suit, ajouta Kate. Ce quartier est sous leur contrôle.

- Pourquoi ils nous suivraient ? demanda Harry avec intérêt.

- L'homme que tu as tué avec un couteau au casino, dit Kate, c'est le fils du parrain de la mafia locale, les deux qui se sont échappés ont du le prévenir, et il t'a retrouvé apparemment. Il voudra surement te tuer, et Rosale Montes, le parrain de la Mafia, est très célèbre pour enterrer jusqu'au cou des personnes dans le désert et les laisser crever là.

- Charmant, dit Harry en haussant les sourcils. Tu as un plan, répéta encore une fois Harry à Kate.

- Tu vois la ruelle là, dès qu'on passera devant, on va se cacher là et on transplanera une fois à l'abri.

- On ne pourrait pas les tuer avant, et puis cette troisième personne m'intrigue. Je suis maintenant presque sûr que c'est un sorcier, et il pourrait facilement suivent nos trace magique.

- D'accord, mais dès qu'il y'a du grabuge, tu transplanes.

- Bien chef, dit Harry avant de bondir sur le côté et se cacher derrière une poubelle de la ruelle.

Il sortit sa baguette, et il vit Kate sortir son arme à feu à côté de lui. Ils n'attendirent pas longtemps. L'homme au journal arriva en premier, un claquement retentit et il tomba à terre, mortellement touché au cœur par balle. Harry vit le second homme sortir son portable et se mettre à couvert derrière une voiture stationnée non loin. Quelques secondes, trois gros SUV noirs arrivèrent et s'arrêtèrent dans un crissement de pneus. De là sortirent une bonne quinzaine d'hommes, équipés d'armes automatiques (mitraillettes) et d'Uzi. Harry lança alors un sort sur l'un des SUV, ce dernier se retourna alors, écrasant sur son passage ceux qui s'y étaient mis à couvert derrière. Au même moment, Kate atteint l'homme au portable d'un coup de feu précis. Les tirs partirent de partout à la fois, ils touchèrent près de 5 hommes en tout mais Kate fut surprise et reçu une balle dans son bras droit, l'empêchant de faire feu.

Harry vit l'arme atterrir à ses genoux, il la prit avec lenteur, regarda de l'autre côté de la rue et tira sur un homme qui visait Kate qui se tenait contre le mur. Le coup partit, son bras partit en arrière sous la force de l'expulsion de la balle tandis que la douille tombait à terre. L'arme fumante, Harry vit avec surprise les hommes arrêter de tirer et regarder derrière lui. Il se retourna lentement et vit quelqu'un qu'il connaissait très bien.

Celle-ci lança deux parchemins sur les murs, il reconnu le sort pour empêcher de s'échapper par n'importe lequel moyen magique.

- Nijina, dit Harry en se levant, l'arme dans une main, la baguette dans l'autre.

- Tu la connais, demanda Kate en hoquetant.

- C'est mon ex-copine, dit Harry en grimaçant.

- Je vois, répondit Kate en pressant sa blessure avec son bras valide. Harry se demandait combien de temps elle pourrait tenir. Il vit les hommes derrière lui boucler la ruelle. Harry, dans l'ombre, rangea l'arme dans sa poche et lui lança un sort d'impalpabilité.

« Toujours en colère Nijina », dit Harry en Japonais.

« Je n'oublie jamais les assassins et les monstres dans ton genre » cracha en réponse Nijina. Tenez-le fermement vous autres, dit Nijina en Anglais. Deux hommes tinrent alors Harry fortement tandis que Nijina lui colla sur la poitrine un parchemin.

« Bientôt, ce cœur ne sera plus à l'intérieur de ta poitrine, mais à l'extérieur…. »

Elle mit le même parchemin sur la poitrine de Kate avant de disparaître tout aussi simplement.

Ils furent emmenés dans les SUV avec brusquerie. La baguette de Harry et de Kate leur furent retirées. Les moteurs démarrèrent, laissant la rue dans un état pitoyable, une dizaine de corps gisant à terre et un SUV retourné. Le sang se répandit sur le goudron chaud, comme le coulis à la framboise recouvrait un gâteau.

Ils n'étaient depuis que 5 minutes dans le SUV quand celui-ci s'arrêta soudainement. Il y'eut une légère conversation. Harry se pencha et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Kate.

- Tu vas bien ?

- J'ai vu pire, t'inquiète pas. Par contre, une B.O.M.B.E vient juste d'exploser, et elle vient vers nous.

- Descendez de la voiture, ordonna un homme avec toujours cette accent italien.

Harry put voir alors une vague bleue, gigantesque, qui arrivait vers eux à une vitesse assez lente, mais d'une force terrible qui semblait s'amplifier. La B.O.M.B.E ou Bombe bleue, passait simplement et prenait la vie des gens, sans que le corps soit abîmé, on mourrait, c'est tout, une belle mort en quelque sorte. Harry, qui n'avait pas été attaché, sortit alors son arme et la pointa vers tout ce beau monde qui était sorti.

- Je vous conseille de partir si vous ne voulez pas mourir, dit Harry d'une voie grave en reprenant les deux baguettes dans le SUV..

Les mafiosi regardèrent la vague bleue avec horreur, sentant cette menace dans leurs moindres fibres. Les pneus crissèrent et ils disparurent au croisement de Long ride et de la 32ème avenue.

- Harry, je ne peux pas transplaner avec ma blessure, dit Kate.

- Et on ne peut pas faire de magie, donc aucun moyen de se protéger. Je vais déjà enlever le sort, dit Harry.

Ce dernier mit plusieurs secondes avant de réussir à arracher le parchemin de sa peau. Il empoigna sa baguette et réfléchit à un moyen de s'en sortir. Ne pouvant transplaner et laisser Kate, il repensa à un sort de magie noire qu'il avait lu dans un livre que Voldemort lui avait prêté. Harry serra Kate dans ses bras, et commença à lier sa magie et sa vie avec celle de Kate pour qu'elle soit elle aussi protégée par le sort. Une fois cela fait, la vague bleue n'était plus qu'à cent mètres d'eux. Harry fit son incantation, psalmodiant de sombre parole dans un langage dur et froid. Des formes blanches commencèrent à venir, se transformèrent en bloc de pierre transparent autour d'eux.

Des oiseaux tombèrent tout autour d'eux, de rares passants s'écroulèrent comme si on avait coupé les fils d'une marionnette. Del vito protekta avait un prix amer pour se protéger. D'autres personnes moururent, mais Harry n'avait pas honte, car de toute façon, ces personnes étaient condamnées à mourir par la vague bleue. Alors que le dôme était presque refermé, Harry ajouta sa propre vie pour le fermer, et le scella avec sa magie et celle de Kate, qu'il tenait pantelante dans ses bras. La vague bleue s'écrasa alors sur le bouclier faite de vie d'homme ou d'animaux. Celui-ci trembla violemment, passant lentement au dessus d'eux. Harry vit avec horreur que le sort ne protégeait pas entièrement Kate, il la teint alors fortement dans les bras mais elle semblait s'éloigner, sa vie quittant avec difficulté son corps….

Harry, prit d'une soudaine impulsion, l'embrassa avec tendresse, de toute son amitié qu'il avait pour son ange gardien. Harry vit avec satisfaction la vie revenir en elle, la vague les dépassa, continuant son massacre sur un bon demi-kilomètre avant de disparaître soudainement. Harry et Kate s'écroulèrent, l'un sur l'autre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry sentit quelqu'un l'arracher aux bras de Kate et le faire entrer dans une voiture. Il fut installé sur une banquette. Harry crut que son calvaire et cette journée était enfin terminée et qu'on prendrait soin de lui et de Kate.

- Bonjour Mr Potter, nous nous rencontrons enfin, dit une voix.

- Oh non, encore un italien, dit faiblement Harry en entendant la voix….

« L'italien » éclata d'un rire victorieux tandis qu'une musique classique se faisait entendre, la voiture démarra doucement. Sur le macadam, Kate baignait dans son sang, seule…

NDA : Vous allez surement dire que je suis sadique d'avoir coupé ici, mais ça fait une bonne fin de chapitre je trouve J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus et que vous apprécierez tout autant la suite que je vous réserve… Reviews svp

mellon


	7. Desert :

**Harry Potter : Mage Gris : Aparté à Las Vegas :**

**Chapitre 7 : Désert **

_Un __**désert**__ est une zone stérile, ou peu propice à la vie, en raison du __sol__ impropre, ou de la faiblesse des __précipitations__ (moins de 200 mm par an). Un paysage désertique se reconnaît à son aspect dénudé. Un désert est situé hors __écoumène_

_Larousse, 2005 _

« L'italien » éclata d'un rire victorieux tandis qu'une musique classique se faisait entendre, la voiture démarra doucement. Sur le macadam, Kate baignait dans son sang, seule…

**Et maintenant, la suite… **

La route fut longue pour Harry, toujours la tête contre le sol de la limousine. Il pensa anxieusement à Kate qui gisait sans connaissance sur le sol. Il avait encore son sang poisseux sur ses vêtements. Sa tête lui tournait horriblement. Il commença néanmoins à se relaxer le plus possible pour reprendre un peu de force et de magie… La route était désormais plus caillouteuse et dure, les ressorts de la voiture geignaient et secouaient Harry comme si un géant secouait un prunier. Il dû subir ce traitement pendant trente minutes avant que la voiture s'arrête enfin. « L'italien » sortit de la voiture, fermant la porte derrière lui et laissant Harry pendant un cours moment. Ce fut un homme massif qui le traîna dehors et le laissa à terre sur le sable chaud, brûlant. Il fut assis sur une chaise d'aspect rustique. Il cligna des yeux à cause du fort soleil. Il vit la limousine et un gros SUV, deux hommes le retenait sur la chaise tandis que Nijina et « l'italien » parlaient ensemble.

Ils se rapprochèrent de lui, même si « l'italien » resta de deux pas en retrait.

- Alors, quoi de neuf, dit Harry avec un sourire mauvais.

- Tu vas souffrir, vampire, dit simplement Nijina en lui mettant sa main sur la poitrine du jeune sorcier. Harry eut la désagréable sensation que sa magie était désormais enfermée…

- Tu sais que les vampires ne craignent pas la douleur, dit Harry, et que peu de chose peuvent vraiment les blesser, tout comme les loups-garous d'ailleurs.

- J'ai dû tuer nombre de personnes pour pouvoir avoir entre mes mains l'arme unique qui puissent faire du mal aux vampires. Tu es sensible à la lumière (elle montra le soleil) et à l'argent, ce sont les deux points faibles de ta sale espèce. Il y'a de cela longtemps, une arme fut créée par les sorciers pour tuer aussi bien les vampires que les loups-garous, cette arme fut le sujet de nombreuses guerres, et elles furent toutes détruites sauf une, qui fut sauvée par un moine japonais. Une arme faite d'argent et de lumière.

Elle sortit alors une longue dague d'environ 25 centimètres, irradiant d'une lumière intense et brillant sous les veines d'argent qui circulait comme le sang dans le corps humain. Le manche était simple en lui-même, et fait de la même matière que la lame. Harry n'avait jamais alors entendu parlé de cette arme, mais il avait déjà peur de ce qu'elle pouvait lui faire. Elle déchira alors la chemise d'Harry et passa doucement sa lame sur sa poitrine.

- J'attends ça depuis si longtemps Harry, te faire souffrir comme tu as fais souffrir mon père.

- Je te répètes que ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai tué, dit Harry en sentant sa peau rougir sous la lame. Je suis devenu vampire après son meurtre, ce n'est pas moi merde !

- Cela revient au même, tu es l'un d'entre eux, et je ne te laisserai pas en vie, car tu es le plus dangereux de tous, oui le plus dangereux, dit Nijina avant d'enfoncer la dague au dessus de la poitrine, entre sa clavicule.

Il hurla de douleur, la lame faisant son office pour laquelle elle avait été créée. Il put reprendre son souffle quand Nijina ressortit la lame.

- Inutile de te dire que les nerfs sont nombreux ici, je sais que tu connais parfaitement la morphologie humaine comme nous l'as appris notre maître…

Elle s'en alla vers la limousine, sous l'œil inquisiteur d'Harry. Elle revint alors avec une bouteille d'alcool fort. Harry serra les dents tandis que Nijina en versa sur sa blessure toujours ouverte d'où s'échappait un peu de sang… Là encore, il hurla comme un dément. Nijina semblait prendre son pied, haletant légèrement, ses yeux voilés par le plaisir de voir l'autre souffrir, elle était complètement folle. Elle refit à l'identique sur son autre épaule, la douleur tiraillant le corps et l'esprit d'Harry, qui essayait d'arrêter ce véritable raz de marée de douleur. Sous les yeux incrédules, la lame se transforma alors en une petite baïonnette qu'elle lui enfonça dans le dos à un endroit particulièrement sensible. Elle savait faire souffrir. La lame étincela tandis qu'elle brûlait la peau de sa main. Elle lacéra son dos et son ventre avant d'arracher d'un grand coup des morceaux de peau.

- La torture semblait pour Harry interminable…

- Nijina, je dois vous arrêter là, vous pouvez vous en aller, nous allons le finir.

- Très bien, dit-elle en reculant.

Harry fut relevé par les deux hommes de main et emmené un peu plus loin où il put voir qu'un trou d'une longueur d'environ sa taille était creusé, mais qui semblait étroit…

- Je te souhaite une mort affreuse, dit Nijina en s'approchant une nouvelle fois.

Harry, avec la force du désespoir, se jeta sur elle et la mordit à la gorge, pas pour boire son sang mais pour la tuer. Mais les deux molosses lui firent lâcher prise rapidement. Nijina lui cracha au visage. A terre, Harry resta quelques secondes.

- Je vais pouvoir me présenter, Rosale Montes, parrain de la mafia locale. Tu as tué mon fils unique Potter, et on ne tue pas un fils sans en subir de conséquence. Il lui écrasa alors ses doigts avec son pied droit, avec de jolis mocassins blancs, remarqua Harry. Il fut alors assommé.

Lorsqu'il reprit connaissance, il faisait bientôt nuit dans la Death Valley, et la température avait baissé brutalement. Il sentit une balafre sur sa joue, qui faisait couler du sang sur le sol. Il était enterré vivant dans le sol, seul sa tête en sortait. Il allait mourir lentement…La nuit était sombre, le désert était….désert et calme, aucun bruit ne perçait le calme mort de cette vallée. Il regardait autour de lui, et commençais sérieusement à paniqué, seul ici dans ce désert. Le froid commençait à mordre son visage et il ne sentait déjà plus ses doigts de pied. Cela faisait une heure que le soleil était couché quand un coyote apparut devant lui. Le sang avait dû l'attirer. Ces genres de créatures étaient toujours attirés par la mort…

Harry était bloqué par l'incapacité d'utiliser sa magie. Un cours de son maître lui revint alors en tête. Il disait qu'il ne fallait pas beaucoup de magie pour tuer un être dénué de magie. Au lieu de lancer un puissant sort comme l'avada kedavra, on pouvait faire arrêter lentement son cœur ou lui causer une mort d'anévrisme. Harry pencha sur la seconde idée et la bête s'écroula soudainement au sol, ses babines à un petit mètre de sa tête. Le second animal, encore un coyote, arriva derrière lui. Harry le sentit grâce à ses sens de vamlyc et il le tua aussi simplement que ça.

Cette technique demandait très peu de magie, mais cela ne marchait pas sur les sorciers ou les créatures magiques comme les Sphinx qui étaient en quelques sortes protégés contre ce genre d'attaque. Harry espérait justement qu'il n'y avait pas de créature magique dans le désert. Il détruisit une grosse araignée, surement une veuve noire et Harry ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle vienne sur sa tête… La nuit se faisait de plus en plus froide, et les corps de diverses créatures formaient maintenant un cercle autour de lui. Il ne sentait désormais plus ses jambes, et il grelottait sur place, cherchant dans sa tête un moyen de s'échapper, mais aucun ne lui venait à l'esprit. Il ne pouvait maintenant qu'espérer que quelqu'un lui viendrait en aide. Son esprit se porta alors pour une énième fois sur le corps de Kate, des images d'elle baignant dans son sang revenant par flash… Tous les gens mourraient autour de lui…

Harry désespérait de rester en vie plus de quelques heures, il avait de plus en plus de mal à repousser les créatures à cause du vent glacial, la température baissait rapidement la nuit dans les déserts. Il eut aussi une pensé pour Maria et Draco, et tous ceux qu'il connaissait. Almaguё fut sa dernière pensé avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Il faisait noir tout autour de lui, il ne voyait rien. La 3D n'existait pas ici, point de longueur, largeur ou profondeur. Il marcha droit devant lui, tant qu'il put juger que le tout droit était vraiment là. Il vit alors une lumière blanche tout au loin, mais elle semblait inaccessible. Mais il avait tort, plus il avançait, plus il voyait cette lumière s'agrandir. Au même moment, ses yeux se voilèrent, et des images, comme des flashs, lui venaient à l'esprit. Il vit la vie, la mort de Tom, son don de persuasion… Toute sa vie défila en un quart de seconde. Il reprit pied dans la réalité et vit qu'il était arrivé au bout du voyage, bien qu'il ne savait pas où le mènerait ce voyage.

Une ombre se découpa apparut alors devant lui, et elle lui prit la main. Il se sentit oppressé de toute part avant de pouvoir respirer. Un grand homme se tenait devant lui, le regard sévère mais une attitude décontractée dans sa toge blanche retenue par une brochette en forme de balance. Le tout dans une salle blanche, sans 3D là aussi.

- Bonjour Harry Potter, Bienvenue au Champ Élysée…

- Qu'est ce que…le paradis sorcier, dit alors Harry d'un ton surpris.

- Droit au but Mr Potter, le Paradis est l'appellation barbare que donnaient les peuples vivants pour désigner ce lieu.

- Suis-je mort ? demanda Harry avec inquiétude, car j'ai l'impression que je ne devrais pas être là.

- Vous êtes quelqu'un de mystérieux Mr Potter, car vous avez tout à fait raison, vous n'êtes pas encore mort, ce qui ne veux pas dire que vous êtes encore vivant. Ceux dont une prophétie les relie ne peuvent pas mourir tant qu'elle n'a pas été accomplie et achevée. Vous avez l'heureuse chance, ou la malédiction qu'une prophétie a été faite sur vous…

- Quelle prophétie ? Je n'en ai pas connaissance. La savez-vous ? demanda Harry.

- Je connais la vie des gens, mais vous devrez découvrir par vous-même la prophétie qui vous concerne. Je peux juste vous dire qu'elle est conservée dans ce que vous appelez un Ministère, dans la section la plus protégée, le Département des Mystères.

- Je vais donc rester en vie pour accomplir une prophétie, dit Harry, quand est-ce que je suis renvoyé au fait.

- Sous peu, mais l'ange de la mort ne laisse pas des âmes lui échapper ainsi, il demandera quelque chose en retour pour changer la ligne du destin. Faites un pas en arrière sans regarder, il vous parlera.

Harry suivit la recommandation, les couleurs se fondirent et ils apparurent au même endroit, mais avec des teintes plus sombres. Une femme se tenait plus loin, tenant dans sa main droite une grande faux redoutable. Harry frissonna sous l'austérité de la mise en scène.

- Mon nom est Lilith, dit-elle à voix basse.

- Harry Potter, bien que vous le sachiez déjà je suppose…dit Harry en restant à sa place.

- Un grand présent t'a été offert, tu ne mourras pas aujourd'hui, mais pour cela, une autre personne doit mourir, une personne semblable à toi. La grande roue du Destin ne doit pas changer.

- Je dois donner en offrande un de mes amis, plutôt mourir, cracha Harry.

- Je n'ai pas dit ami, mais une personne te ressemblant.

Harry resta pensif sur ces paroles. Qui lui ressemblait, qui avait perdu ses parents, qui était plein de haine envers leur meurtrier, qui voudrait le torturer à mort avant de l'achever. Elle…

- Tu as trouvé, allons la rejoindre, suis moi.

La femme déchira l'espace avec sa faux, ouvrant une sorte de vortex en forme de demi-lune.

- Prend ma main, et allons la rejoindre.

Harry sourit à la femme, et prit sa main. Ils traversèrent le vortex et apparurent dans une pièce sombre, où une femme regardait pensivement une dague luminescente…

Pour l'instant Harry, tu n'es ni vivant, ni mort. Va la tuer, et apporte-moi son âme.

Harry, bardé de sa toge noire, prit dans sa main la faux que lui tendit l'ange de la mort, parcourut les derniers mètres.

- Ma chérie, dit Harry doucement.

- Harry, dit-elle avec haine en lançant son couteau dans la poitrine d'Harry, là où se trouvait son cœur.

Harry fit un large sourire, et retira la lame avant de se poignarder avec, sans aucun résultat, sous les yeux effarés de Nijina.

- J'aime ça, dit Harry sournoisement. Il leva la faux…

- Nooonnnnnn !!!!

Harry abaissa l'arme, tranchant nette la tête de Nijina qui vola au pied de Lilith. Harry reçut une grande projection de sang sur le torse où la dague était toujours présente. Une fumée bleue s'échappa du corps de Nijina, son âme apparut au dessus de son corps tranché en deux. Lilith repris des mains la faux, et attira l'âme de Nijina vers le vortex, et dès que celui-ci fut fermé, Harry s'écroula au sol.

Il se réveilla, une brulure à l'abdomen le réveillant. Il retira précipitamment la dague qu'il jeta au loin. Le sang s'échappa. Harry sortit sa baguette magique d'un mouvement du poignet, bénissant les sorts d'anti-palpabilité qui avait empêché ses gardes de trouver ses baguettes. Il guérit sa blessure, et remarqua qu'il était de nouveau dans son jean et sa chemise noire, certes tachés de sang. Il vit le corps de Nijina, et derrière lui sa tête, aucune nouvelle de Lilith par contre.

Il se releva, enveloppa l'arme dangereuse pour sa personne dans un torchon et sortit de l'appartement. Il regarda avec indifférence les gens qui regardaient sa chemise avec attention. Il emprunta l'ascenseur et sortit de l'immeuble sans encombre. Il marchait depuis quelque temps quand il fut attiré dans une ruelle sombre et plaqué contre le mur.

Harry pensa qu'il n'avait vraiment pas de chance ces derniers temps, et il avait hâte de rentrer en Angleterre maintenant, les vacances devenait plutôt fatiguantes, et ce n'est pas peu dire. Il regarda alors son agresseur. Il retira de suite ce qu'il venait de dire, quelle magnifique journée…

- Almague (Prononcé Almagwè au fait ), quelle bon vent t'amène !

- J'ai cru que tu étais mort, dit-elle en le serrant dans ses bras. J'étais inquiète pour toi, notre lien devenait de plus en plus lourd, puis il s'est soudain allégé, comme si tu avais ressuscité.

- D'un certain point de vue, tu as raison, dit Harry avec un sourire crispé.

- Quoi ! S'exclama-t-elle en lui prenant les épaules.

Harry lui raconta sa mésaventure, et celle de Nijina au même moment. Elle était surement celle qui savait le plus de choses sur lui, il lui faisait entièrement confiance. Il lui expliqua aussi comment il manipulait Voldemort et lui narra la mission qu'il avait dû accomplir pour lui.

- Tu prends des risques inconsidérés, dit-elle en le serrant dans ses bras, comme pour se réconforter elle-même. Je vais devoir constamment veiller sur toi. Tu imagines, tu es mort pendant près de 4 longues heures !!

- Oui, et je me sens changé, je ne saurais pas dire quoi, mais frôler la mort a repoussé mes limites je pense. J'ai vu la mort dans les yeux, et je n'ai plus peur d'elle désormais…

- Mais je m'inquiète pour mon autre ange gardien. Ils disparurent alors et arrivèrent dans la chambre du Montecito, où tout était resté en place. Il prit la main d'Almague et l'entraîna vers le bureau d'Ed Deline. Il devait savoir pour Kate. Il entra dans le bureau, où Ed Deline le regarda avec de gros yeux.

- Tu es encore vivant, dit Ed.

- Je crois que oui, dit Harry en tournant sur lui-même, tout est là, mais Kate, elle va bien.

- Elle vient de sortir de l'Hôpital, c'est amusant, mais elle était plus inquiète pour toi, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

Harry dû alors raconter à nouveau son histoire, présenter Almague (Ed fut ravi de rencontrer une princesse elfe…). Quand il eut terminé, Ed leur fit apporter dans la chambre un repas pour se restaurer. Le lendemain, elle était partie, et Harry se retrouva de nouveau face à Ed.

- Je n'ai pas voulu te le dire hier car tu semblais épuisé. Bien que Kate fut sauvée, Mary et Dudley était encore dans le champ de la bombe bleu quand elle à exploser.

Harry serra les dents

- Et les parents de Mary et ton Oncle et Ta tante atterrissaient à l'aéroport proche d'ici…ils sont morts aussi. (NBR : Ah non c bin triste !!!)

- Tous morts, dit Harry d'une voix sèche, je n'ai donc plus rien qui me retienne ici. Je peux voir les corps, tous les corps…

- Je comprends Harry, Dany t'accompagnera tout de suite si tu le veux.

Le voyage se fit en silence, il arriva devant un grand bâtiment fédéral, où été noté NCIS.

- Les morgues étaient débordées, on à dû distribuer tous les corps à chaque agence pour pouvoir les conserver. Le seul bien, c'est qu'Abu Fayed est en fuite selon les autorités…

Harry resta silencieux.

Ils entrèrent dans le Hall, où un garde lui donna un pass pour les invités. Ils prirent l'ascenseur qui les mena jusqu'à l'étage inférieur. Un homme avec un accent légèrement Anglais les attendait, le regard doux. Il le mena à l'intérieur de la morgue, ou six tables s'alignaient, chacune recouverte d'un voile blanc. Le premier fut son Oncle, puis sa Tante, Mrs Berkeley et son mari. Ce fut autour de Mary puis de Dudley, le seul parmi les Dursley qu'il appréciait.

- On a trouvé Mr Dudley Dursley serrant la main de Miss Mary Berkeley, précisa le légiste.

- Ils étaient ensemble depuis peu, au moins, cette amour sera resté éternel…si on peut, j'aimerais que Dudley soit enterré ici avec Mary Berkeley, ajouta Harry, je vais rapatrier mon Oncle et ma Tante vers leur famille en Angleterre.

- Vous avez juste à signer, Mr Deline nous a prévenus de votre venue.

Harry signa les papiers, nota rapidement que l'avion partait demain, il partait donc lui aussi demain….

La nuit fut courte, il fit ses bagages, récupéra les affaires de son Oncle et de sa Tante ainsi que celles de Dudley. Il fit enregistrer les bagages à l'aéroport avec l'aide de Kate, qui avait tenu à l'accompagner en Angleterre, pour le protéger toujours. Harry la remercia. Le voyage fut long, l'enterrement qui suivit pénible, surtout la rencontre avec la Tante Marge qui l'accusa de les avoir tués…. Harry dû se contenir pour ne pas lui jeter un maléfice. Kate repartit le lendemain de l'enterrement, laissant Harry seul dans la maison des Dursley, qui était maintenant la maison des Potter.

Le lendemain, il reçu la visite de Dumbledore, qui l'informa qu'il était désormais orphelin, et que n'étant pas majeur, il devrait être adopté par une famille sorcière. Il fut rebuté quand il apprit qu'il devrait finir ses vacances chez les Weasley… c'était un cauchemar.

- Ne pourrais-je pas être émancipé Mr le Directeur, demanda Harry.

- Cela pourrait être possible Harry, mais maintenant que ta Tante est morte, la protection est tombée elle aussi, et ton unique famille est Sirius, mais celui-ci est en fuite comme tu le sais. Et tu ne seras jamais plus protégé qu'ici, dans cette maison où a vécu ta dernière famille de sang.

- Vous seriez donc d'accord ? demanda Harry.

- On va dire que je ne suis pas contre Harry, je me chargerai de la paperasse, la procédure prend du temps par contre, n'espère pas passer avant l'été prochain, tu devras donc rester à Poudlard durant chaque vacances.

- Très bien merci. Vous avez ma lettre sinon pour cette année ?

- La voici, résultats exceptionnels comme d'habitude Harry, tu es comme ta mère, un brillant chemin s'ouvre devant toi. Dit-il avant de partir en transplanant.

Harry finit ses vacances, enfermé seul dans sa chambre, achetant de la nourriture à la superette du coin. Il lut avec attention les livres que lui avait donnés Draco sur le conseil des Lords, il apprit que les Potter y siégeaient, ce qui voulait dire que lorsqu'Harry serait émancipé, il pourrait reprendre sa place. Le conseil avait de grands pouvoirs, car c'était la soupape de sécurité du Ministre, le conseil contrôlait les décisions du Ministre. Il apprit en rageant que Dumbledore, qui n'avait pas place au Conseil, avait prit la place des Potter sans rien demander…encore un grief contre lui.

Pèle mêle, il y'avait dans les Lords les Raven, Malefoy, Nott, Bones ou Smith pour les plus connus. Il y'avait tous les six mois un changement de président du Conseil.

Il avait aussi lu tout ce qu'il fallait savoir sur le Tournoi auquel il devrait participer maintenant, et vu que tous ne s'en était pas sorti en vie. Il grimaça à cette remarque déplaisante. Nous étions 15 jours avant la rentrée quand pas moins d'une quinzaine d'aurors sonnèrent à la porte. À la tête de cette véritable armée se tenait un homme noir et grand.

- Mr Potter, je me présenter, Kinglsey Shackelbot, nous avons été chargés par le Directeur Dumbledore de vous accompagner chez Mr et Mrs Weasley.

- Très bien, mais pour la maison ? dit Harry en laissant sa phrase en suspend.

Elle a été mise sous protection du ministère moldu et de la magie, annonça Kingsley.

- Très bien, je vous rejoins dans cinq minutes, dit Harry avant de fermer la porte.

Il empoigna sa valise, fit le tour de la maison pour fermer portes et fenêtres. Il ressortit dehors, un auror lui prit sa valise qui fut mise dans un énorme SUV noir, lui-même encadré devant et derrière de deux même SUV. Harry entra dans celui du milieu, Kingsley prit place à ses côtés. La route fut silencieuse. Ils arrivèrent alors devant une maison qui semblait sur le point de s'écrouler, 5 heures plus tard. Le cortège impressionnant se gara devant la maison, où toute la famille Weasley était sur le palier, regardant avec surprise ou dédain le convoi. Les aurors des voitures 1, 2, 4 et 5 sortirent dehors en sortant tous leurs baguettes magiques et s'éclipsèrent aux quatre coins du domaine. Ils purent enfin sortir de la voiture. Il arriva devant la petite famille.

- Hey Harry, impressionnant les gardes du corps ! s'exclama Fred en le serrant dans ses bras.

- Oui, jamais vu autant d'aurors en une seule fois pour une seule personne, même le ministre est moins protégé. Kingsley sembla embarrassé par les paroles de Georges. Il salua tout le monde et les voitures s'en allèrent, néanmoins, Harry remarqua que tous les aurors n'étaient pas rentrés, la propriété était étroitement surveillée.

- Bonjour Harry, dit Mrs Weasley, je te présente mon mari Arthur, mes fils Bill et Charlie, ainsi que Fred et George, que tu connais déjà et les deux derniers, Ronald et Ginevra. Bienvenue au terrier, et désolé pour ta famille.

- Merci Madame et Monsieur Weasley de m'accueillir chez vous, je tâcherai de me faire discret pour ne pas trop vous déranger.

- Fais comme chez toi, dit le père Weasley mais nous te prévenons, demain nous allons à la finale de la coupe du monde de Quidditch, et par je ne sais quel moyen, le ministère a réussi à te dégoter une place, va donc vite te coucher, car le lever demain est à 5 heures.

- Très bien Mr Weasley.

- Fred et George vont t'accompagner dans ta chambre, dit Mrs Weasley avant de s'en aller vers la cuisine.

Fred pris sa valise, et partit devant. Il le suivit, passant avec indifférence devant Ron et Ginny, le premier semblant énervé de ce manque de considération. Peut être que ces fins de vacances allaient le distraire en fin de compte…

Fin De L'Aparté.

TO BE CONTINUED

NDA : Bon, pour ce chapitre un peu….sanglant, je suis obligé de monter le ratting par mesure de sécurité, car ce chapitre fini un peu par pas mal de mort. J'espère que ce dernier chapitre de cette petite pause, malgé les morts, vous aura plûs, et que vous posterez plein de review pour avoir la suite Sachez que j'ai presque terminé le premier chapitre du tome 4. J'étais très motivé on va dire.

Comme vous pouvez le remarqué, j'ai encore changé le titre par rapport à JKR, la fic portera sur la seconde guerre de sang. Pour comprendre un peu mieux ce titre, je peux vous dire que la première guerre du sang, était celle des sangs jours, entre les sorciers/moldu et les vampires, vers les années 1890/1920, et que ce fut une vrai boucherie.

mellon

Tome 4 : HPMG livre 4 : La 2nd guerre de sang :

RAR demain, je le promets.


End file.
